Daisy Days
by Elemental Queen
Summary: It's hard being a princess, but someone has to do it. Daisy is just a bit different than the other gals out there. Here are her struggles and mis-adventures, and the randomness that comes with being, well, Daisy.
1. Game Over

**Oh my gosh, I made another story. My first one ever featuring Daisy. Do I come up with story ideas randomly? Yes. Yes I do.**

"That summer had taken quite a toll on the already weary army. They moved forward bravely but the heat alone felled many. General Toadian led the way beside a once great river, which had been dried up by the heat of the sun. Can anyone tell me what temperature is enough to wrinkle a toad's cap? Daisy?"

"…."

"Daisy!"

The brunette shot up in her seat, blue eyes wide and blinking, "Wha-?"

She noticed everyone in the classroom looking her way and blushed lightly. Whoops.

"Nodding off during important lectures that contain key terms that may or may not be in our next test is not a wise decision on your part Miss Daisy." The teacher said sternly, pushing his spectacles up on his face.

"My bad." Daisy said sheepishly and settled down in her seat.

It had happened again, after staying up all night playing videogames she hadn't the energy to stay awake in class.

Daisy sighed when she remembered how late she stayed up last night. It won't happen again, she told herself.

00oo00oo00oo00

Later that day…

The weary flower princess was approached in the hall by a koopa girl wearing a very bright orange shell and a blue bead necklace that hung low over her chest, light blue eye shadow over her bright eyes.

"What's up Dais?" The koopa said pleasantly.

"Meh, I fell asleep in class again."

The koopa snorted in good humor, "Again? What did you do all night?"

Daisy shrugged, "Well…I just got _Toad Undead _last night."

Her friend's eye's widened, "What? That's not even released yet!"

Daisy grinned, "I get all the new games and gadgets cause I'm _royalty_." The girl fluffed up her short brown hair and the koopa rolled her eyes.

"So…".

"What Kady?"

The koopa grabbed onto the girl's hand, "Since we're like best friends and all…can I please come over and have a gaming session with you?"

Kady gave her 'the puppy eyes' and Daisy laughed.

"Well duh, who else is going to help me defeat the evil zombie slug lord?"

"Heck yeah!" Kady cheered.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Level 5 byotches!" Daisy yelled as the boss blew up into a mess of green goop.

The two girls high fived each other and grabbed their respective controllers to continue into the next area.

Just when they reached the next city where the next boss awaited them there was a knock at the door.

Daisy sighed and paused the game.

The door opened and Daisy looked out to see her father looking down at her, a thick eyebrow raised, "Daisy."

"Yes daddy?" Daisy said sweetly.

The king was not affected by her innocent tone and glanced into the room. Kady waved from her place on Daisy's bed.

He noticed the game system set up in front of the T.V and the disarray of the room, popcorn scattered everywhere. He gave his daughter a long look.

"What?"

"Daisy did you do your homework?"

Daisy opened her mouth.

"Lie to me and I'll take away your television."

She promptly closed her mouth.

Her father sighed and crossed his arms casting a disappointed look at his daughter who looked away, "Daisy. Homework now."

"Fine." Daisy grumbled and the door closed.

There was a moment of silence then: "Your father is really tall."

00oo00oo00oo00

King Sarasa settled down in his armchair, a hot mug of cocoa on his side table, newspaper spread out on his lap.

Thursday night was the King's night; nothing was scheduled so there was free time to just relax and enjoy himself.

He began reading the sport's section of the paper, scowling when he read the points earned in the last game against his favorite team, when he heard something.

The man got up from his seat and stood still, listening.

He heard it again…it was…girl squealing?

He groaned and started up the stairs again, knowing immediately what would await him.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Ha! Did you see that?" Daisy laughed, almost choking on her soda, a drop of it falling on her blouse, "That was awesome."

"Yeah!" Kady giggled, "You sent him flying, I didn't think he would go through the window, but I guess he wasn't as big as he looked."

Daisy snorted in laughter, "That was so a game glitch! He was the size of a bus!"

"He totally was!" Kady chuckled.

Daisy reached for the popcorn bowl but paused. What was that noise?

Suddenly the door flew open and both girls shrieked, Kady falling backwards off the bed screaming, "Zombies!"

The king blinked in confusion at the scream then shook his head, glaring at his daughter who grinned innocently at him.

"Heya dad!"

"Daisy!"

"What?"

"Daisy!"

She glanced down at her feet, "Sorry dad."

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Well…"

"Kady?"

The koopa popped up from the floor, "Yes sir?" She squeaked.

The king held out a hand, "The assignment please."

The koopa looked at Daisy who averted her eyes and handed the paper to Daisy's dad.

He read the description of the paper aloud, "Write an essay detailing the effect the toad scientist Mar T.'s experiment had on the outcome of the war." The king turned the page, "Mar T. Invented lots of stuff but what ended the war was the introduction of the…"

He looked at Daisy who blushed.

"Is this all you wrote?"

"Umm…yeah?"

"Daisy it's been four hours!"

"…. Sorry?"

He slid a hand down his face and sighed, "I'll give you a few more hours, if this isn't finished when I return no more television."

"Dad, I just got this game!" Daisy moaned, "Can't I just do the stupid thing later?"

He gave her a stony look and she sighed, "Okay!"

00oo00oo00oo00

Later that night…

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" The koopa whispered to Daisy who nodded in return.

"Yeah we'll be fine."

The two crept down the dark hall, both girls on a mission of great importance. They had to infiltrate the kitchen, grab the goodies, and creep back upstairs like they were never there. Mission on….

Daisy started humming the 'mission impossible' theme as they started downstairs earning an amused look from Kady.

"What? I'm setting the mood."

Soon they were both standing in front of the wide metal door that led to the kitchen.

"Follow me." Daisy murmured and pushed the door open carefully, Kady close behind. Soon they were standing in the middle of the huge royal kitchen surrounded by: tall cabinets, rows of stoves, ten sinks at the far wall, and an open doorway that led to the storage room. A large and wide set fridge sat at the far wall near a long table where food was prepared.

"Wow." Kady commented, "That fridge is like five times bigger than mine."

"Wait until you see what's in it." Daisy grinned, "You take the fridge, I'll raid the cabinets."

"No one will notice anything missing?"

"Do you know how many people live here? Believe me, we have enough food to last an ice age."

00oo00oo00oo00

The two girls dragged back bags and bags of assorted junk food up to the room and after a few more trips had a bed full of the stuff.

"Yes!" Daisy cried happily, "Cheesy goodness!" She quickly reached for a bag of cheese puffs while Kady began snarfing Oreos.

00oo00oo00oo00

An hour later (exactly midnight)…

Daisy screamed and pounced on Kady who laughed like a maniac as they toppled off the bed, various snack foods flying through the air.

"Die evil one!" Daisy growled, standing with a beef jerky stick, holding it up like a sword.

Kady quickly grabbed a box of toad scout cookies and opened the package with her claws, she began chucking the contents at Daisy, "Ninja stars!" The koopa screamed, dodging to the side as Daisy threw jerky her way.

"Zombie scum!" Daisy hollered and shook a nearby 2-liter. She then twisted the cap and the contents sprayed all over Kady who shrieked wildly after being thoroughly soaked in soda.

"You're going down sister!" Kady screamed and tackled Daisy who proceeded to beat her over the head with a bag of mini-marshmallows.

00oo00oo00oo00

The king rolled over in his half-sleep, reaching blindly for an extra pillow. He found one with his fingers and covered his head with it.

Why am I having loud dreams? He thought with a groan.

Suddenly the King sat up in bed blinking. Wait a moment…

He listened and heard girlish screams a floor above his. The king had thought he was dreaming about a bunch of screaming girls at a boy band concert but unfortunately he had been mistaken.

"Daisy!"

00oo00oo00oo00

The door flew open to reveal utter chaos. The king's eyes widened as he took in the disaster that was his only daughter's room. A mass of food items took up the bed and many of the bags and containers contents were on the blankets and floor. For some crazy reason there was also a banana hanging from the ceiling fan.

Daisy was on the floor with Kady nearby, hugging a pillow to her chest eating nachos. Kady sat nearby lazily flipping through television channels with the T.V remote.

Daisy finally noticed her father standing in the doorway and waved cheerfully, "Hi dad!"

The king's eye twitched, "Daisy!"

00oo00oo00oo00

Class started and then she drifted off again. Later she was awakened by the bell ringing, signaling the end of class.

Daisy looked up wearily, eyes half closed. She heard the annoyed tapping of a shoe and glanced up at her teacher. He promptly handed her a sticky note and left the room.

She sat up in her seat and turned the sticky note over.

"Gah!" She said and face planted on the table.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kady was waiting by her locker a frown plastered on her face. Stuck to her claw was a sticky note.

Daisy noticed it and held up her own.

Both girls sighed.

"You too?" Kady said sorrowfully.

"Yup."

They looked at each of their sticky notes, at the message on them, both sharing a big "F" in bold red ink.

"Well, this sucks." Kady sighed unhappily.

"Yeah," Daisy frowned, then her eyes brightened, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, guess what I got in the mail this morning."

"What?"

"_Lord of the Toads_."

"Omegosh, really?" Kady squealed.

** Yes, the cycle continues. Welcome to a work of fanfiction all about the mis-adventures of Daisy! I have plenty more coming up soon so be on the lookout; I have lots of ideas for this story! By the way, thanks English class for boring me so badly I had to write this story instead of taking notes, you rock! XD**

** Review please, and tell me how you feel about this story. Love it? Hate it? Find yourself wanting more? Just let me know how you feel. This is a sudden addition to my stories but hopefully it will go well. I plan on finishing all my other stories so no concerns there, I just had to write this one also ^_^; **

**I have lots of good ideas, many far better than this first chapter ;) You'll just have to see later on. If you want to submit a 'gal pal' to this story or another type of OC just message me, be aware that I will not accept user names, only name names, because those are reasonable. ^-^ Also, limit one per person so we don't flood the story or something o.o **

** On another note, this story will consist of Daisy's 'days'. Every chapter is kind of a new story, not really taking much from the last or next chapters, though scenes may be brought up in small doses possibly but only as recall for characters. Plan on seeing lots of humor and occasional drama in the coming chapters. Each chapter will tell its own unique story; I hope they will entertain you. :3**

** I plan on updating chills of autumn soon, so don't worry. If somehow you don't see an update in the next week or two, it's because of either school issues or family issues. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed reading and sorry for the long author note. :)**


	2. Cavities

**Yay! I updated! :D Points for me!**

It was a beautiful day in the kingdom of Sarasa, the King (who is too awesome to have a name in this fan fiction) was sitting at the large royal dining table which consisted of him at the head of the table the rest empty. He preferred his alone time so didn't mind the silence, the ticking clock on the wall his only companion, humming cheerfully as he read his newspaper, which was pretty much his favorite thing to do besides golfing, and drinking tons of black coffee.

The King reached the sports section of the paper and then with great earnest found the date of the next big football game when the door opened. He casually glanced up and screamed aloud in horror.

The figure screamed back in surprise then blinked, "Um Dad? It's me."

The King stared at the creature that just informed him that it was his daughter and his mouth gaped open, "Daisy?"

The girl grinned from beneath the mask of dirt on her face. Daisy was a mess. Her hair was hanging in a tangled clump from her loose ponytail and she was covered in scratches, all over her arms and one across her cheek. The princess didn't seem to notice her state of disarray and tossed the soccer ball that was in her arms into the air, caught it, and then tossed it up again.

"Will you drop that please?" The King groaned.

Daisy frowned and caught the ball midair, "What?"

"Why do you look so…so…dirty?"

She gave him an annoyed look, "Dad, soccer match? Remember?"

"Could you at least try and not return home in that state." Her father scowled, "You're ruining the carpet."

"Oopsie." Daisy said sheepishly when she noticed the clumped mud on her shoes.

"Bath now." The King commanded, casting a stern look her way.

Daisy just shrugged and jogged out of the room.

00oo00oo00oo00

After a cozy bubble bath Daisy jumped on her bed and wrapped the warm sheets around her and reached for her phone. She pressed some buttons and leaned back into her pillow, phone at her ear. The phone beeped after she dialed then: "Hello?"

"Heya Peach." Daisy said cheerfully into the phone.

"Daisy, how are you?"

"I'm okay, just got back from the game. We beat them down good!"

"That sounds…nice."

"Yeah." Daisy said, "It was pretty sweet."

"Will you be coming over tomorrow?" Peach asked.

"Eh, I don't know. You make way too much cake, can't you ever have a barbeque or something?" Daisy sighed. It was true, Peach made way too much cake, and Daisy ended up eating too much and getting sick. Sometimes she wondered if Peach tried to poison her, she never seemed to eat any of the cake herself.

Peach paused then, "Mario's brother will be there."

"Luigi?" Daisy sat up in bed, ear pressed to the phone.

"Yes, I believe that is his name. They will be arriving at noon tomorrow."

Daisy had to hold back a squeal of excitement. Luigi was always fun to hang out with and he was an absolute sweet heart. Never had she met a man as unique and kind as Luigi, besides Mario of course, but Luigi was like a quadrillion times better! Luigi also had a cute way of blushing to his ears when she talked to him, which made her giggle every time.

"I'll be there." Daisy said quickly, "Just try and lay down on the cake this time, aye Peachy?"

"Sure thing." Peach laughed.

00oo00oo00oo00

After slipping on her usual yellow dress, as the dress code permitted, Daisy lounged bored on the couch of the main sitting room, waiting for any glimpse of a green plumber. So far all she saw however were toads, koopas, and other creatures she wasn't sure what they were called, and absolutely no humans beside herself.

Finally the double doors opened and everyone turned expectantly towards the entrance as the brothers entered, Peach stepping forward to welcome them warmly, her eyes mostly on Mario. Luigi had his eyes peering past the pink princess, scanning the room; he then met Daisy's eyes and as usual, turned a lovely shade of pink that put Peach's dress to shame.

Why hello, Daisy thought gleefully.

Daisy stepped towards Luigi who looked around quickly, like he was preparing to flee the scene. It was too late however and the madly blushing plumber was face to face with the Sarasa Princess.

"Luigi." Daisy said sweetly, "How are you?"

"D-daisy…I-I'm-fine." The man stuttered.

"So…want to do something?" Daisy said, "This place is kind of boring, so we may have to use our imagination."

Luigi opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by the door opening again, this time with a crowd gossip to accompany it, everyone looking at the figure who had just entered the room.

Luigi gawked at the girl as she stepped into the room, her dark chocolate colored heels clicking in a way that was almost commanding. She wore a delicate airy looking gown that flowed down to her ankles, looking like spun sugar, a flowing sparkling brown garment with black bows along the sides and bottoms. The girl's brunette hair was in a tight bun on her head, a few strands curling down to her shoulders. A silver circlet adorned her head, a small swirl in the middle that reminded Daisy faintly of a cinnabon, the same pattern on the necklace around her neck.

"Éclair?" Luigi murmured, Daisy giving him a confused look. Who was this Éclair?

Peach approached the woman with a smile, "Welcome Éclair! I hope your travels were pleasant."

Éclair smiled lightly, "It could have been better, the carriage ride was a bit bumpier than usual. I suppose I can try and enjoy myself here." It was at that time that she glanced towards where Luigi and Daisy stood.

Daisy raised an eyebrow and glanced at Luigi who stared stupidly, as the girl approached.

Soon they were face-to-face, Éclair looking Daisy up and down, a look of distaste on her face, "Who might you be?" Éclair asked tightly.

Daisy gave her an irritated look, "I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

"And I _Princess_ Éclair." The girl replied, eyes narrowed.

"Wonderful." Daisy said with unconcealed sarcasm and grabbed onto Luigi's arm, "Come on Lou, let's go outside, I need some air."

Éclair quickly grabbed onto Luigi's other arm, "That sounds like a fantastic idea Daffodil, I'll accompany you."

"Daisy." Daisy grumbled.

"That's what I said," Éclair said pleasantly.

Suddenly the princess grabbed onto Luigi and began walking, Daisy who had her grip on Luigi's other arm squeaked in surprise as she began stumbling after them, "Hey!"

00oo00oo00oo00

Soon they were outside, the sun shining down brightly, big white clouds in the sky. Even the creepy hills with eyes in the distance seemed to be smiling, or something like that, it was kind of hard to tell with the whole non existent mouth thing, but everybody else was pretty happy, except a certain princess however.

The minute they had stepped outside, Éclair opened her mouth and began talking to Luigi, blabbing a mile a minute, and Daisy found it was impossible for her to say anything to Luigi whilst Eclair had his attention.

Daisy, annoyed, wandered to the edge of the large in ground pool nearby, looking down at the crystal blue waters at her reflection, which showed a very unhappy girl.

She's ruining everything! Daisy thought angrily, this was supposed to be a day for me and Luigi to spend together; just the two of us, on one else!

"I missed you so much Luigi." Éclair purred to the man who was blushing furiously at the attention, "The kingdom was so dull without your heroic presence."

Daisy rolled her eyes and decided then that enough was enough. It was time to get Luigi back!

She quickly grabbed onto Luigi's arm and pulled him her way, and out of Éclair's grasp. Luigi blinked at Daisy who smiled brightly, "Come on Lou, let's go get something to eat, I'm famished."

Daisy dragged a startled Luigi back inside, leaving a simmering Éclair behind.

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy forked a pig in a blanket, which is like a tiny hotdog wrapped in a croissant, onto her plate and followed Luigi to a table.

Luigi had a plate with a small amount of grapes and a lemon wedge, far too nervous to eat in front of a girl, having very little experience with these sort of things (Yes he is not a stud he is the sweet green guy we all love :D).

Daisy smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear, "You look stunning in that suit Luigi, did you get dressed up for me?"

Luigi stuttered something unintelligible and loosened his tie, perspiration dotting his forehead.

"There you are darling!" The voice of pure feminine evil.

Daisy turned to glare at the girl who approached their table, "What do you want?"

Éclair ignored her and smiled at Luigi who stared, "Eating? Parties are for dancing." She held out a slender bejeweled hand to Luigi, "Shall we?"

Daisy opened her mouth but Éclair had already swooped Luigi away onto the dance floor.

"Gah! The nerve." Daisy grumbled aloud, though she wasn't heard as the music's volume suddenly rose. She glared towards the hired DJ who returned her look with one of confusion. Daisy scowled and started towards Éclair who was practically pressed up onto Luigi who looked ready to faint, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

I saw him first! Daisy thought angrily, this bitch is going down!

Luigi suddenly found himself in Daisy's arms. She gave him a wide grin as they spinned around to the music, and he relaxed slightly, that was until he was tugged into the arms of another and spun around faster. This continued, Daisy, Éclair, Daisy, Éclair, Daisy, Éclair, Daisy-

"Back off!" Éclair hissed and Daisy found herself toppling backwards as a foot connected with her ankle.

The girl gritted her teeth in pain and glared upwards but they were already twirling in another direction, Luigi looking very uncomfortable.

A few guests seemed to feel the tension on the dance floor and moved aside into the crowds outside the floor, many not even noticing the soon to be battle between two very angry girls in the center of the room.

Daisy quickly reached her feet and stormed forward, face flushed in anger. Enough was enough!

Éclair gasped in surprise as she was pulled roughly away from Luigi. She was spun around and found herself face to face with a very annoyed looking Daisy.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Éclair seethed.

Daisy grinned, "Make me."

This turned into a tugging match as Éclair tried to pull away from Daisy who had a hard grip on the girl's poofy sleeves.

Suddenly Éclair tugged hard backwards and there was a sharp ripping noise. The princess's arms waved about frantically as she slowly but surely toppled backwards, off balance, "Eek!"

Everyone watched, some gasping, as Éclair lost her footing, heels slipping backwards, falling in slow motion…onto one of the food tables. She hit the table and there was a crash as plates containing masses of different delicacies skidded to the floor, some flying into the wall. The grand finale was the large plastic punch bowl at the center of the table that poured over Éclair's head as she landed onto the now flat table.

Daisy smirked down at Éclair, hands on her hips, "Karma bites doesn't it?"

Suddenly Éclair was throwing herself at Daisy, screaming in rage. There were cries of obvious horror as the girls rolled around on the floor, Daisy grabbing onto Éclair's hair when the princess decided to slap at her face.

Peach watched this all in utter horror, the other guests pretty much did the same, Mario hid an amused grin, and poor Luigi just stared wide eyed at this scene of chaos.

"Not the hair not the hair!" Éclair screamed pathetically as her long hair escaped its bun, and was pulled under Daisy's elbow, yanking out a few strands.

The two girls grappled on the floor, attacking each other like wild animals. Soon all the people in the castle, guests and servants, were watching this like it was the most entertaining thing ever, which it totally was, but Peach just didn't share this opinion sadly, and was still staring in shock.

Suddenly the wall near the entrance of the castle crumbled in and making a surprise appearance was none other than the infamous koopa Bowser. He hovered in his clown car thing, laughing evilly as he entered, "Peach I have come-"

Bowser paused and looked down, a puzzled look on his face. Why was there no panic? No screaming and running around? The heck? All that good stuff usually happened the second he entered the room.

He then noticed the crowd that was not noticing him and stared dumbly for a second. Then he saw what the crowd saw and did what most guys do when two girls start going for each other's throats…he stared. (What is with the girl fight fascination boys?)

Peach finally noticed Bowser's presence and stepped back in alarm, but then blinked, bewildered. He didn't seem to notice her at all, he was distracted.

Sweet Grambi, Peach thought happily and slowly backed out of the room and ran upstairs to hide under her bed.

00oo00oo00oo00

The next day…

"Ow." Daisy groaned as a maid fluffed up her pillow, "watch the head please."

"Sorry miss." The maid curtsied and left the room. When she was gone Daisy sighed and sank down deeper into her blankets. Last night had been a total bomb, and not in a good way. Éclair and her had been at each other's throats, both doing some good damage to one another, until they had been pulled apart screaming like crazy angry people.; and Daisy was still soooo very angry.

She ruined everything! Daisy thought, and I didn't get to spend much time with Luigi at all!

The princess glumly closed her eyes, a deep frown on her face. Then she heard a knock at the door. Daisy sighed again, "Come in."

"D-daisy?" She opened her eyes in surprise.

"Luigi?"

The green clad man smiled shyly at her from the open doorway, a bouquet of flowers, daisies, in his hands.

"A-are those for me?" Daisy asked shakily, feeling emotion well up in her at the sight of her namesake flower.

Luigi nodded and closed the door softly, then he walked over to her bedside. Daisy looked at him, eyes brimming with joy.

She quickly reached for the flowers and pressed them to her cheek, "Oh Lou! They're beautiful."

"I'm sorry Daisy."

She looked up at him in surprise, "What for Lou?"

He gave her an embarrassed look, "I should have stuck with you through the night, and I apologize."

Daisy sighed, "Luigi that girl practically held you captive during those times, we're cool."

"R-really?" Luigi said hopefully.

She smiled, "Really."

There was a moment of silence then, "So, where is the little witch now anyways?" Daisy said coolly.

"On her way home." Luigi flinched like the memory pained him, "She let me have it too. She'll probably return with a vengeance at the next gathering."

"Don't worry." Daisy laughed, "If she comes back, I'll protect you."

He held her hand gently, the touch warming the both of them, "I'll hold you to that."

**Gah! The gooey lovey-ness! It overwhelms! Haha, just kidding! ^_^ I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I would have made the fight longer but it's late at night, and I'm tired. This is still a pretty sweet update (no pun intended) cause it's like really long and stuff! XD Pretty much seven pages. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading/reviewed/alerted/etc…I appreciate it! ^^ I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope it had enough funny things in it to entertain you, this one was more serious in ways than the other, small ways but different nonetheless. Leave me a review and tell me what ya think! Thanks again, and see ya next time~**


	3. Golden Boy

**In which Daisy decides that some men must die, or be punished in some uber painful way….**

It started during a beautiful day, one of those days Daisy loved best. There was a full blue sky, robin egg blue, covered in all the right places by large puffy white clouds. A sparkling sun was half covered by a cloud, but the air was still warm with sunshine and it was a perfect day for a princess to enjoy herself.

Daisy slipped on her tennis shoes, tied them in tight bows and jogged out of her room and downstairs.

"Morning Dad." She said cheerfully to her father as she took a seat at the table.

"Good morning." The king replied, taking a large sip of his coffee while being attentive to the flat screen television hanging on the far wall.

Daisy noticed him watching it and rolled her eyes, grabbing a Danish from one of the bowls on the table. As usual the servants had decked out the table in all sorts of breakfast foods, though most of the time no one really ate it all.

She began chewing on the delectable pastry while her dad continued to stare blankly at the television, occasionally laughing or snorting under his breath when the screen showed something he liked or didn't like.

Daisy finished quickly and stood up, ready to embrace the day.

"Just a moment Daisy."

She sighed to herself and looked at her dad who had one eye on her, one eye on the TV, "Yes?"

"We're going to have a visitor coming so you mustn't run off today."

"What?" She gaped at him, "But it's a beautiful day outside. Did you even look out the window today?"

"No, but be as that may, you must be in attendance today."

"That is so unfair." Daisy whined, "I was going to challenge Peachy to a tennis match! It's the perfect weather for that, or any other sport!"

He gave her a sharp look and she frowned, "Fine!" She threw her hands up in frustration and left the room.

00oo00oo00oo00

Grr…whoever it is they are so not earning any level of kindness or interest from me! Daisy thought angrily.

She began tossing a small rubber ball up into the air, lying on her back on her bed, staring angrily up at the ceiling. It was just so unfair.

Life isn't fair Daisy, that's what her father would say.

The girl groaned and chucked the ball against the wall where it bounced off and bounced again on the floor before rolling under her bed.

She faintly wondered who it was that was coming to visit the castle today. Was it maybe one of father's boring friends? She didn't know, and she felt angry enough not to care, but as usual, her curious nature had her musing about it.

After thinking it over for awhile, Daisy decided that it was probably some boring old guy from a far away land who just wanted to blab with her dad about something. If that was the case, why did she have to be here? He surely wasn't going to make her sit through one of his boring meetings was he?

There was a knock at the door and Daisy frowned, "Who is it?"

"Me." Her father.

"Come in I guess." Daisy sighed.

He opened the door and looked at her for a second before shaking his head, "Daisy don't be childish, I'm not asking you to take out the trash or something, this should be simple for you."

"I don't want to be stuck in this stupid castle while my friends are out there somewhere enjoying the sun." Daisy said unhappily, "It's been really cruddy out lately, and now that it's beautiful I can't even enjoy it."

"Nonsense." The king said, "You can always head outside after he leaves."

"When will that be?"

"He hasn't arrived yet Daisy."

"Hurrah."

He gave her a slight glare and she looked away.

No one said anything for a while then the king cleared his throat, "A maid will come to retrieve you when he arrives, please make yourself decent."

"Jeez, it's not like I'm going to head downstairs naked!" She groaned.

"I meant your hair."

She felt the matted up mess that was her hair, tangled from lying in bed, "Oh."

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy had fallen asleep from boredom several minutes after her father left and was annoyed when she was awakened by a loud knock at the door.

"Miss Daisy." A feminine voice said through the door, "It's time to head on downstairs and meet your guests."

"Kay." Daisy moaned, "Just a moment."

She laid there in bed for a moment longer, head buried in her pillow, before rolling over and staring at the wall. A minute later she was brushing the bird's nest out of her hair and staring sullen at her reflection in the mirror.

Afterwards Daisy slipped on one of her usual dresses, folding her shorts and shirt away into a drawer.

She glanced at the mirror a second time, making a playful face at her reflection, then left the room.

00oo00oo00oo00

The royal dining table was set and all the royals, Daisy and the King pretty much, had taken their seats at the front of the table, Daisy a bit to his right on the corner. The flower princess sat there bored, her eyes staring with blank interest at a fly that was buzzing around in the air until it's small life was ended by a resounding 'Thrack" by a male servant who after smacking it, scooped it into a napkin and left the room.

With a loud sigh she rested her head on the table just as there was the voice of the royal announcer.

"Presenting the Duke of Ocean Isle Manor, Sir Clematus and his son Roynan."

Son? Of course! Daisy thought as she sat up in her seat, that's why father insisted I stay here today. Oh joy.

The princess stared as two men entered the room. One was tall and willowy, with a short grey beard and a tanned complexion with sharp cheekbones, the second was the vision of 'a golden boy', she found, with distaste. He was very handsome with bright golden hair, with a small curl on his forehead. He gazed about the room with his head held tall, an arrogant upturned expression, too sharp for one just of confidence. When his eyes met Daisy's she looked away quickly. This would not end well.

"Your majesty." The tall man, no doubt the father, bowed deeply to her father, the son doing the same, his eyes on Daisy which made her feel discontented.

"This must be the fair flower Daisy." The prince said mostly to the king, giving Daisy a slight smirk; an arrogant self-righteous smirk. Oh boy…

Without warning he took Daisy's hand in his and planted his lips on the back of her hand. Daisy was taken by surprise and stared dumbly at the boy before he left to take his seat.

Plates were filled and silverware made small clinking noises as the people seated at the table began serving themselves, servants rounding the table with pitchers of wines and juices.

The whole time Daisy ate silently, picking at her asparagus with a fork, mashing the already over-boiled vegetable, and glancing occasionally at her father who was chatting pleasantly with Duke Clematus.

"So, Daisy?" A cool voice started.

She looked up to cast her eyes at Roynan who smiled at her, "Yes?"

"How is life in Sarasaland? Attend any grand parties lately?"

"Umm, no, not really."

He gave her a curious look then fell silent, taking in a big scoop of mash potatoes, a little on his lips, which made Daisy raise an eyebrow. He ate so fast, and didn't seem to mind when food got on his face. She got very angry when he motioned for a servant, because of what he made that servant do. At first the manservant looked confused then the Duke's son impatiently gestured for him to wipe the food off his face. Daisy watched this all in disgust and felt sorry for the poor servant who looked dismayed at being asked such a thing, no not asked, told to.

I don't like this guy; Daisy thought to herself, he thinks he's so high and mighty. We're of the highest rank and neither Dad nor I ask the servants to do something so…demeaning.

After lunch, when the servants had carried the plates away, Daisy stood up and scooted her chair in. Clematus looked up at her, almost in alarm, and she felt the son's eyes on her as well.

"I'm going to my room to get ready." Daisy said firmly to her father who sighed.

"Ready?" Roynan inquired, "For what?"

"I'm going to hang out with my friends." Daisy said sharply, "We like to get out on days like this, enjoy the sun."

"Really?" He looked curiously at her, "Where I'm from the ladies prefer to stay inside, where it's cool."

"Well this is Sarasaland, we enjoy the sun." Daisy informed him and left the room.

00oo00oo00oo00

Sweet freedom, Daisy thought happily as she tossed away her dress and slipped on her shorts and an orange tank top. The princess happily brushed her hair and had it up on her head in no time.

She left the room running past servants and a few guards, excited for the chance to be out and under the sun.

Daisy entered the great room, a huge expanse that they used when throwing balls, which was the room you went through to get to the exit/entrance. She walked across the floor her tennis shoes squeaking on the stone, and in no time was standing in front of the double doors. She moved her hand to open them and smiled at the thought of sunshine flooding over her face, when she heard footsteps and an annoyingly familiar voice behind her.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

Daisy spun around to glare at the tall prince who was frowning at her, "What, women don't dress like this where you're from?" She asked coldly.

He didn't seem to notice the tone of her voice and shook his head, "No, they dress proper, at all times."

"What?" Daisy growled, "You did not just say that did you?"

Roynan just shook his head, giving her an almost pitying look, "It's a shame really."

With that he walked away, leaving a fuming Daisy.

The nerve! She thought angrily and moved to open the door.

"Daisy." What now?

"What?" She turned to see her father approaching from across the room.

"We're not done here yet." He informed her, "Don't be rude Daisy, this young man came a long way to visit with you?"

"Wait, came to see me? You're kidding right?" Daisy said, "Well if that's the case, he doesn't like me very much, he just commented about how improper I was."

The king looked her up and down, "Well, you're not in your royal attire."

"Dad!"

"Daisy, please."

"Fine! One more hour, then can I please go outside?"

"Deal."

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy took a seat in the room near a tall bookcase and glanced at Roynan who sat nearby near the unlit fireplace. She waited for her father and Clematus to seat themselves but was surprised in a bad way when they began to leave the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Daisy asked quickly.

The King gave her an amused look, "Leaving you to your visit."

Daisy just stared dumbly as the door closed and she was left in the room with the golden boy.

"What sort of hobbies do you have?" Roynan asked.

Daisy sighed but answered, "Sports, music, videogames, comic books and hanging out with friends, that's about it."

"You play videogames?" He gaped at her then laughed. Daisy felt her muscles tense up, was he laughing at her?

"Is something funny?"

"Yes, I just find it amusing."

"In what way?" She growled.

"Nothing." He gave her that annoying amused look and cleared his throat, "What sort of sports do you watch?"

"Watch?" She raised an eyebrow.  
>"But of course." He laughed, "Now you're going to tell me you actually play."<p>

Oh you are so asking for it! "Yes I play! I play all the sports under the sun, I do not attend them, I play." She said sharply.

Roynan just shook his head, as if she had said something silly, "You are a funny girl Princess Daisy."

Don't kill him, don't kill him. Daisy told herself, trying to hold in her anger, which was a hot cup, a cup that was about to spill over.

"Let me guess, you also play with boys?" The boy snorted with a laugh.

"Yes, yes I do." She said with her head up.

He stared, "That can't be true, you're bluffing."

"No, not really." Daisy said.

"That… that's indecent!"

"What time are you living in?" Daisy scowled.

"The right time, but I'm talking to a little girl."

Daisy's eye twitched and she stood up, fists clenched, "Let's see how you handle this 'little girl!'"

00oo00oo00oo00

The King and Duke Clematus were walking down the hall towards the room where they had left their children when they both stopped, listening. The two men glanced at one another when they heard a loud crashing noise and what sounded like shrieking.

They moved towards the room when the door crashed open, hitting the wall so hard it made a dent. There was a loud almost feminine scream and Roynan ran out of the room, his lovely locks a mess, a bald spot on the front of his head where his little curl had been, a bruise on his cheek. They both watched in shock as he ran crying down the hall.

"Daisy are you alright?" The king cried in concern as he ran into the room, fearing that some fiend had rushed in on the two. However he was staring stupidly when all he found was his daughter sitting calmly in her seat.

"Hello Dad." She greeted him cheerfully, smoothing back some hair that had curled up in front of her cheek.

They both looked around the room, which looked like a bomb had been set off in it, leaving only Daisy and the chair untouched.

She stood up from her seat and stretched, letting out a big yawn, "Well, that was fun and all, but now it's time for me to go. Ciao." They both watched blankly as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

A few seconds passed and the door creaked and fell into the room startling both the King and his guest.

**I wanted to get another Daisy chapter out there for you all, and I couldn't find my notebook, so I started another chapter anew. After thinking it over, this idea popped up from somewhere and I began typing. I think it went pretty well, but tell me what you think via review. ;) Hopefully the ending wasn't too abrupt, I wasn't sure. ^_^;**

**Note: Feel free to submit reasonable OC's. Peach fan has submitted hers and I will include her character in either the next chapter or the one after, it depends on whether I find that chapter I wrote in my notebook or not. If I find it then her OC will be in the next after chapter. Thanks by the way for the OC Peach, I hope I can type her out in a way that satisfies you.**

**Thank you to all who have been reading or/and reviewing! You guys really keep the creative juices flowing. Thanks also to Nintendo, in which nothing fun would be possible writing wise for me without my love: Mario fan fiction!**


	4. Candy

**In this chapter Daisy gains a new friend…and runs into some trouble on the way. Candy belongs to PeachFan. :)**

"Good morning everyone." The teacher closed the door and gave his students an amused look. Almost everyone in the room had their heads in their arms, looking tired and bored. He chuckled lightly and played with his beard.

Daisy smiled when she heard him laugh. This was her favorite teacher, Mr. Henry was a real nice guy, he was always good humored and kind. Whenever a student would drift off in class he would drop a book on the desk and they would all laugh together when the student jumped ten feet into the air, then the sleeper would also crack up.

Today instead of taking a seat at his desk as usual and stacking up last weeks test scores, he stood in front of the room, looking like he was waiting for someone, glancing at the door every so often. After awhile there was a tentative knock at the door.

"Come in." The teacher said and the door opened. Daisy looked and saw a girl's face peer into the room, "Don't be shy."

Soon a cute girl wearing a pretty pink colored dress walked into the room, face flushed slightly as she glanced at the students. She wore her bright red hair up in a fat high ponytail, the ends curled up softly. A small but sparkling crown sat atop her head, a few strands of hair escaping from beneath it, a few big curls falling cutely over her forehead.

"Students." The teacher placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, "This is Princess Candy from the Sugar Kingdom, let's all welcome her to Sarasa, this will definitely be a new experience for her."

"It's snowy now where I live." Candy said shyly, "So this heat will be a bit of a challenge."

The teacher laughed, "Quite, we never have snow here, just the occasional rain shower."

The girl made a face, "Bleh, rain."

Daisy grinned under her hand, she liked this girl's personality already. Rain wasn't her best friend either, only sunny skies.

Everyone watched as the girl took her seat then they began working where they left off last week (It's Monday).

"Psst."

Daisy looked up from her papers and looked to her left where the new girl sat.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" The Princess asked with a small smile.

"Sure, and hi, I'm Daisy." Daisy smiled and handed her a pencil and began taking down notes again, "Welcome to Sarasa."

"Thanks."

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy was at her locker after class, about to head to the cafeteria with Kady, when Candy stepped up to them.

"Hello." Candy said softly and held up a pencil, "Thanks for letting me borrow this, I forgot to return it earlier."

Daisy took it from her, "No problem."

"Who is this?" Kady gave the girl a curious look, her eyes mostly on the crown the girl wore.

"Hi." The girl said cheerfully, "I'm Princess Candy, nice to meet you!"

The koopa shook her hand, "Kady, are you the new girl?"

"Yup!" Candy said, "My daddy sent me here so I could 'experience new scenery' or something like that."

"I went to the Mushroom Kingdom three years ago to attend there." Daisy laughed, "Dad wanted me to be 'well rounded' education wise."

"Want to eat with us?" Kady asked her, "We have a table by the window."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Sure!"

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed, "So, Candy. How old are you?"

"14." The girl smiled.

"Wow, you're younger than us." Kady said, "Did you skip up a few grades?"

Candy looked proud, "Yup! Mother always told me I was gifted with her intelligence, and I can fix any problem!"

"What about that problem hairdo?" A voice snickered.

They all looked in surprise at who had spoken. Daisy rolled her eyes when she saw who it was, Jessamine.

The purple birdo's eyes smirked at them, her tube like mouth tilted up at the corners like a mean smile.

Candy gave Jessamine a hurt look, "What's wrong with my hair?"

The birdo laughed, "Why don't you look in the mirror pinkie pie. You look like a child."

The princess bit her lip and quickly got out of her seat and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait, Candy!" Kady cried, "You don't need to check anything, your hair looks fine!"

Daisy stood up, "Why don't you just shove it." She growled at the birdo who gave her a look of false shock.

"Why I never!" Jessamine gasped, almost laughing aloud, "The perfect princess has a mouth on her."

Suddenly there was a crash and cries of surprise. The birdo screeched as Daisy flipped her lunch tray over and crammed it down over Jessamine's hair (Yes for some odd reason some can grow a lot of hair or wear wigs).

There was a shocked silence; everyone in the cafeteria had their eyes on the scene. Candy had just walked back into the cafeteria and stood in the doorway, staring in disbelief. A big lump of mashed potatoes fell off the birdo's face and Daisy grinned.

All a sudden there was a cry of rage as the birdo tackled Daisy who was taken by surprise, and both girl's crashed to the floor.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Voices screamed, mainly boys, because they seem to enjoy doing that when there's a tussle.

"You're just jealous!" Kady yelled at the birdo as she pushed Daisy down, "We all know you really wear a wig!"

Jessamine yelled something in response but no one could hear over the cheers and hooting. Suddenly there was a piercing scream.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to their seats.

Daisy brushed herself off and glared angrily at Jessamine who glared back.

The principal, Ms. Cherry, a toad with a red and pink cap approached them her eyes sharp under her glasses, "Alright, what in the name of Grambi is going on here?"

"She insulted my friend!"

"She tackled me!"

"Liar!"

"SILENCE!" Ms. Cherry screamed.

"Umm, Miss, err Mrs.?" Candy stammered.

"Ms." The principal sighed as she looked her way.

"Daisy was only defending me." Candy said, "That birdo made a cruel comment towards my hair."

"I have a name you know." Jessamine mumbled.

The principal raised an eyebrow, "Your hair looks fine honey," She turned to give the birdo an irritated look, "Jessamine Beady, my office now. You too Daisy."

"B-but." Daisy started but was stopped by a glare from Ms. Cherry.

"That's not fair!" Candy said angrily, "Daisy was only being a good person!"

"Nonetheless she attacked another student, violence is not permitted at this school. I apologize for a rude comment made about a nonexistent flaw, but under no means are you ever to raise your voice up to me again, is that clear Candy?"

Candy wisely kept silent and nodded.

"Good." Casting a stern look over the silent student body, Ms. Cherry grabbed both Jessamine and Daisy by the arm and hauled them out of the room.

"That went well." Candy said sadly, Kady stepping up next to her.

"Definitely." Kady sighed.

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy slammed her locker shut, teeth gritted. She started down the hall, Kady and Candy having to walk fast to keep up, both girls silent.

When they were outside Daisy sat down on the steps with a groan, "Dad is going to instantly combust when he hears about this."

Candy sat down next to her, "Maybe I can help."

"How?" Kady asked.

"Well, I'm a princess, so maybe your father will hear out my side of the story, and won't be as angry with you."

"Me too." Daisy sighed, "But that might work."

"Me too? As in, you're a princess also?" Candy's eyes widened.

"Yep."

"Sweet!" Candy cheered, "I'm not alone."

Daisy laughed and Kady smiled, "Well, didn't you notice the crown?"

"I thought that was a fashion accessory," Candy said sheepishly.

They all laughed for a while then Daisy smiled, "Where are you staying Candy?"

"Grand Star Hotel suite." Candy said, "Daddy is friends with the owner."

"Want to have a sleep over? We can call your dad." Daisy suggested, "Just you, me, and Kady."

"Really? That sounds like fun, are you sure your Dad will be okay with it?"

"He will definitely not mind." Daisy laughed, "He likes to keep good relations with other kingdoms, he will be thrilled."

00oo00oo00oo00

The three girls sat on Daisy's large bed and all stared in unison at the television, a bowl of popcorn in front of them at the foot of the bed, everyone sitting Indian style.

Currently a toad on the television screen was running for her life through a swamp, a creature in pursuit. The girl's squealed as another monster cut the toad off as she made a sharp turn. The toad tripped and everyone tensed up as shadows dropped over her fallen figure.

Kady squeaked and clapped her hands over her eyes, while Daisy and Candy stared, transfixed, at the horror movie. The toad girl screamed and then there was darkness as another scene played.

"Kady, it's okay." Daisy laughed, "It's over."

"Did Eden die?"

"Yup."

"Darn! I was rooting for her. Why is it that every character I get attached to get's murdered?" Kady whined.

Candy laughed, "At least Drake is still alive."

"For how long?" Kady rolled her eyes.

00oo00oo00oo00

After the movie the girl's rolled out their sleeping bags and unzipped them. Daisy lay down across hers and stared up at her ceiling, arms behind her head.

"That was fun." Daisy said with a yawn.

"It was." Candy sighed, "I'm so glad I'm not alone in that hotel room tonight, it's kind of lonely."

"That sucks." Kady said, "So it's just you and now one else?

"Pretty much, I do have guards in a room across from mine, but they don't talk much." Candy said sadly.

"How about we call your dad up and see if you can stay here for awhile." Daisy smiled.

Candy's eyes widened, "Really? Is that all right with your dad? I don't want to be a burden."

"Not at all a problem." Daisy said with a nod, "Dad will be overjoyed."

00oo00oo00oo00

It was decided. After the King had heard Daisy out and called Candy's father, they had come to the decision that it would be perfectly fine for the girl to stay with Daisy's family for awhile.

"This is going to be so cool." Candy squealed, "Like a forever sleep over."

Kady laughed, "Now I just have to beg my parents to let me stay, that would be epic. We don't have cable TV."

Daisy wrinkled her nose, "Are you using me for my television?"

"You bet!"

The girl's laughed.

"So, we just have to wait for the guards to arrive with Candy's things then we can all go out." Daisy said.

"Go out?" Candy blinked, "Where are we going?"

Kady and Daisy looked at each other then grinned and said together, "The mall!"

00oo00oo00oo00

Sarasa land mall was a monster. It had 27 stores on just the bottom floor and the very center of the mall had an amusement park where a large coaster spun up close to the ceiling where the rider would see puffy clouds and possibly some blinding sunlight through the glass and then sent plunging into a sharp downturn.

"This place is so cool." Candy cried as they stepped through the crowd onto the stone floor, a glistening stone fountain nearby.

"You all don't have malls?" Kady inquired.

"Not like this." Candy stepped up to the fountain and peered in, "Oh my stars! There are fish in there."

Daisy held back a laugh and grabbed onto Candy's arm, "Come on, and let's get shopping." The three girls linked arms and started towards the first store.

They went in almost every store in the mall until they all stopped at a café to rest. Daisy dropped down into a chair, exhausted, "My feet hurt."

"I agree." Kady said with a groan as she took a seat, "I think I have blisters."

"You have scales, that's like extra protection you whiner." Daisy laughed.

Kady made a pouty face and Candy laughed.

"What can I get you ladies?" A server came to their table, which Candy found unusual because where she was from; café's were a serve yourself business's. She didn't question this however, because she was too tired; instead she asked for a cup of sweet tea.

After Daisy and Kady ordered their drinks they began chatting.

"What's it like where you live Candy?" Kady started the conversation.

Candy smoothed back an unruly strand of her hair, "Well, we have different seasons, it's really beautiful and snowy right now. We actually look like 'the sugar kingdom.'" Candy laughed lightly, "The snow is so smooth it looks like frosting."

"Sounds yummy." Daisy said, "We always have warm weather here, Christmas for us is a palm tree covered in garland."

Kady laughed, "I have a potted bonsai tree. I can only fit one ornament on it."

Candy giggled, "That sounds really cute."

After talking for a while and finishing up their drinks, they began walking again, everyone in light spirits.

The three headed for the escalators to explore the second floor of the mall when they were stopped by a voice. "Candy?"

They stopped and the girl's turned to look for who had spoken. Daisy stiffened when she saw who it was.

Éclair stepped forward, looking lovely as always, wearing her usual sparkling attire, her eyes sparkling under perfectly curved eyebrows, "Candy, hello!"

"Éclair!" Candy said happily. To Daisy's shock she skipped right up to the girl and they embraced, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping duh." Éclair rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled, that was until she saw the girl standing behind Candy.

"You." Éclair said tightly, almost in a hiss. She frowned then smiled at the girl, teeth clenched, eyes narrowed, "How nice to see you again."

Candy looked confused as she watched the two girl's glare hatefully at one another. She gave Kady a questioning look but the koopa only shrugged her shoulders, looking uncomfortable.

Daisy frowned at Candy, "Do you know her?"

"Well, umm, yes." Candy said, "She is one of my friend's, we are neighboring kingdoms."

"You have got to be kidding me." Éclair spat, "You're hanging out with Daffodil?"

"Daisy!"

"As if I care." Éclair smiled like a snake.

"Éclair?" Candy said softly, looking from friend to friend. This did not look good.

"I can't believe you are friends with that…witch." Daisy scowled.

"I-I, what?" Candy stammered but Daisy had already turned to glare back at Éclair who smirked.

Kady stepped in before an inferno consumed them all, quickly grabbing onto Candy's arm, "L-let's go sit over here."

Candy let Kady drag her away to a nearby table, a deep frown on her face. What was she going to do? She never expected anything like this to happen! The worse part was, what if they made her choose? Could she really drop one friend for another?

00oo00oo00oo00

"I don't understand." Candy whispered, her eyes sad.

"They just…aren't on best terms right now." Kady said, resting a comforting hand on the girl's, "This is a bit of a mess, but I'm sure we will find a way out of this. They can't hate each other too much, right?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I'll HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS DRESS IS REAL RENGARDE SILK!" (AN: Rengarde is a brand of clothing, highly fashionable for princesses and richies).

"I stand corrected." Kady said glumly as she watched the two girls scream at each other.

00oo00oo00oo00

After the embarrassing scene at the mall, everyone was in a pretty rotten mood. They had been 'removed' by a gang of annoyed mall police, after disturbing the peace. Éclair had run off in a huff, screaming insults over her shoulder at Daisy who returned them full heartedly.

On the walk home, everyone was silent. Candy walked next to Kady, who was in the middle of them, Daisy on the other side. Daisy was walking stiffly, her fists clenched at her sides. Candy kept quiet on her side, her heart a stone in her chest.

When they reached the castle Kady said goodbye and turned to leave. Daisy had already gone inside without another word and Candy quickly stopped the koopa, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Kady gave her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Candy said sadly, looking ready to cry, "I'm just afraid to go inside…after, well, you know."

"Understandable." Kady sighed. To Candy's surprise she suddenly reached out and hugged her. Candy rested her head on the koopa's shoulder, and felt ready to cry when the girl had to pull away.

"Good luck." Kady said and Candy nodded. She watched as the koopa walked away. She waited there for a long while before heading into the castle, feeling nothing less then dread.

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy was lying on her bed when Candy knocked tentatively at the door.

"Who is it?" Daisy's voice was soft, she couldn't read her tone, it seemed pretty neutral. Candy hesitated, her hand on the knob.

"…It's me Daisy."

There was a pause then the door opened and Candy stepped back in surprise.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Hi." Candy said softly.

Daisy gave her a small smile, looking tired, "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Soon they were sitting on the bed next to each other, Candy staring at a portrait of Daisy and Peach on the far wall, feeling uncomfortable.

Daisy broke the silence. "I'm sorry Candy."

"What?" Candy turned to stare at her.

"I wasn't a very good friend." Daisy sighed, "I should have acted like an adult and ignored her."

"She shouldn't have been nasty though." Candy frowned, "I'm sorry too."

"Don't apologize for her." Daisy said, leaning against the headboard of her bed, "If she is sorry she can say it to my face."

"If you don't mind me asking." Candy said, "Why is it that you don't like her?"

Daisy smiled and told her what had happened a week back. Candy listened attentively, nodding a few times, smiling when she described the handsome plumber Luigi.

She laughed when Daisy reached the end of her story. "She fell in a punch bowl?"

"No." Daisy giggled, "It fell on her head."

Candy felt guilty but couldn't help giggling over the image. Éclair had always had bad luck with things like that, but she didn't tell Daisy, she might use that in the future, and she wanted nothing more than for this war between the two to end.

"So you were pretty much just fighting over a guy?" Candy gave her a wide smile, "That's pretty clichéd."

"Tell me about it." Daisy sighed, with a smile, "My life could totally be a movie."

"Daisy…are we friends?" Candy asked quickly.

Daisy nodded, "Of course Candy, I won't judge you for the company you keep. If you want to stay friends with Éclair, I don't mind. I'm not a very good friend if I make you choose."

"Oh thank you Daisy!" Candy said happily, throwing her arms around Daisy who almost fell off the bed in surprise, "I was afraid you would hate me."

Still in Daisy's embrace, the girl laughed, "I could never hate you Candy."

They pulled apart, both girls smiling, light returning in their eyes.

"So…" Daisy started with a grin. "Have you ever played a videogame before?"

"Your dad lets you play them? Sweet!" Candy squealed.

"Wow, you poor soul." Daisy teased.

It was the beginning of a friendship, one that had had a single steep road, but one they had gotten through together. There would be challenges of course, there always was, but somehow Daisy knew they would get through them. There was, after all, nothing more that Daisy liked than a good friend. After all, friends are forever, and nothing would ever change that.

**Whoo! I wrote a lot more than I usually do, about 8 pages! :3 I hope everyone enjoyed this story, it took me awhile to get it right, but I'm pretty satisfied with the results. Thanks to PeachFan for her OC! I hope you liked how I portrayed Candy's character, it was a fun challenge! I will be using AlwaysNinja's character next, in either the next chapter or the one after! Thanks to all who submitted OC's, I will get to all of you eventually; just enjoy the story until then! :) Reviews are sugary goodness! Thanks for reading~**


	5. Welcome to Sarasa Land!

**Welcome to Sarasa Land**

Daisy woke up with a smile on her face. Today was the day! The opening of the new Sarasa amusement park! _Yippee!_

The girl leaped out of bed and ran to get dressed, slipping on an orange tank top and a jean skirt. No princess attire today, you couldn't ride a roller coaster in a dress, that was her excuse anyways.

Downstairs Daisy's father was eating an omelet when his daughter ran into the room high speed, catching herself on the side of the table before she slipped and fell on the smooth tile floor, "Dad!" She said, "I'm going to head outside and wait for Luigi, I'll grab something on the way."

He shook his head, "No Daisy, you have to eat something, and who is this Luigi?"

"Fine I'll grab a granola bar from the kitchens." Daisy sighed, "Luigi is one of my best friends, remember?"

The King looked thoughtful.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Green stache?"

He brightened, "Oh yes! The shy tall man." He gave her a serious look, "He better watch himself. No childish behavior, yes?"

"No, I mean yes!" Daisy blushed, "Luigi isn't like that. He is a very sweet guy, really mature."

"A young man? Mature?" The King just shook his head, "But of course."

"Later Dad! Love ya." Daisy gave him a quick peck on the cheek and was out of the room before he could say another word.

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy didn't have too long to wait until Luigi's small green truck pulled onto the side road, off the castle gates. She quickly ran to the vehicle, smiling at the 'L' logo on the side of the door.

"Morning Daisy." Luigi greeted her.

Daisy jumped into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt; she smiled at him, "Hey Lou! Are you excited?"

"Yup." Luigi said, "I heard there will be a magic show today."

"I'm going to ride the biggest baddest coaster there!" Daisy's eyes sparkled at the thought."

"I heard they will also be introducing a new funnel cake, something with Yoshi fruits." Luigi changed the subject away from roller coasters, the thought of them made his stomach twist.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "The food isn't the best part Lou! The best parts are the thrill rides!" Her face was aglow with excitement, "I positively can't wait until we get there."

"Is Candy coming?" The truck had yet to move, Luigi had been waiting for the appearance of the perky red head, but so far she hadn't appeared.

Daisy shook her head; "Candy had to attend some sort of gig with her family this morning, her cousin's birthday or something. She'll be meeting us after lunch."

Luigi started up the truck and they were off. The man was a good driver, he kept his eyes on the road just fine, but every so often when Daisy was in the car he would find an eye glancing her way, and quickly correct himself. The girl didn't seem to notice, and was putting on some lip-gloss. Every time she smiled at herself in the mirror he felt his heart speed up.

"So are we picking up Mario and Peach next?" Daisy asked.

Luigi shook his head; "Peach is providing transportation for Mario. They are going to fly there."

Daisy raised an eyebrow, "A helicopter?"

"Yes. A pink one."

"Go figure." Daisy laughed. Of course Peach would have to find some way to be alone with Mario. Daisy didn't know why the girl just didn't go ahead and tell Mario how she felt. She gave Luigi tons of clues, Daisy knew that he knew she liked him liked him…

_Let's refresh that_, Daisy thought mischievously.

Luigi was concentrating on the road in front of him when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced aside and his face reddened when he saw that Daisy's head was resting on his shoulder, her eye lashes fluttering as she smiled at him.

It was at this time that Luigi did not pay attention to his driving. Daisy glanced at the road in front of them and screamed, "Luigi!"

He quickly looked ahead and slammed on the brakes, inches away from the car in front of them. They had come to a red light.

Luigi was too afraid to look at Daisy. Did she think he was an idiot now? The man opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say.

"That was a close one." Daisy said humorously, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Luigi felt her presence like a warm ray of sunlight next to him the rest of way to their destination.

Soon the golden park gates came into view and they found themselves in a huge parking lot. They got out and Daisy spun about happily, "Gosh Lou! This is going to be so much fun! Check out those coasters!" There were huge twisting turns all around them, coming from about five different coasters. One big blue one in the distance went straight up and down, with a big drop at its end. A ferris wheel could also be seen.

Luigi had just tucked his wallet into his pocket just as the girl grabbed onto his arm and began pulling him along towards the main entrance.

"Two tickets please." Daisy said pleasantly when they reached an entry booth. Luigi was planning on paying, being the gentleman he was, but this was already done by Daisy, and in no time they were walking into the park.

"That's clever." Daisy laughed when they came to a fountain at the front of the park. A huge sign in red and gold read in big embossed print: Welcome To Sarasa Land.

"Daisy!" They heard a voice and saw a familiar pink clothed form dashing towards them, with Mario following after.

"Heya Peachy!" Daisy said, and the girls embraced shortly. She looked Peach up and down when they pulled back, an eyebrow rose, "You're still wearing your dress?"

Peach blushed softly, "Yes. I couldn't find the jeans you bought me."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, you probably hid them under your bed."

Peach opened her mouth but was interrupted by a girly screech.

Toadette came running up, her little toad legs quite speedy, being so short and all. She was wearing a cute sporty looking purple dress, a sun visor sitting on her cap, "Hey girls! Did you all check out the coasters yet?"

"I thought you were too short to ride them." Toad was just walking up, licking a chocolate ice cream cone.

Toadette ignored him and grinned at Daisy, "Cute outfit Dais!"

"Why thank you." Daisy replied, giving Peach a wide grin. Peach just shook her head.

"Me and a Peach are heading for the game booths." Mario said.

"Lou and I are going to tackle some coasters!" Daisy said enthusiastically, Luigi lacking that enthusiasm, a nervous look on his face. Mario grinned when he noticed how tense Luigi was; the green clad brother just glared in response.

"I LOVE ferris wheels!" Toadette squeaked, grabbing onto Toad's arm who glared when a ball of icecream dropped off his cone, "We're going to go ride one, later!" They watched as the toad girl dragged her brother towards the huge ferris wheel in the distance.

"We're going to get going now." Mario winked at Luigi, "Have fun you two."

Luigi made a face as the two left and smiled at Daisy, "How about we check out the bumper cars first?"

Daisy seemed to forget towering coasters for a second and her face lit up, "Oh, I love those!"

00oo00oo00oo00

After enjoying some bumper car action several times the two went to a drink stand for some sodas. Luigi paid for the drinks this time, both choosing a lemon-lime soda. The two sat down at a bench near the change and snack machines, feeling parched. After guzzling down their drinks and chatting Daisy tossed them into the trash can.

"Okay!" Daisy said, "Now let's check out some coasters."

Luigi gulped. He knew it would come to this eventually. How to get out of this one…before he could think of a plan, Daisy had latched onto his arm and was dragging him towards a red coaster, one with tons of sharp ups and downs, with the classic pit fall straight down…

"Woo hoo!" Daisy got in line, looking gleefully at the tall red sign nearby. Luigi looked at it and felt his heart drop. A sinister looking demon creature smiled from the sign, and was holding up a pitchfork. He read the sign: _Hell Fire: Can you Survive?_

"I don't know about this Daisy." Luigi said nervously, his fingers playing with a paper clip he had found in his pocket.

"This is going to be fun Lou! Relax." Daisy said casually, waving a hand like it was a small matter, no big deal at all. Then why did Luigi feel ready to faint? The man was currently swallowing back a feeling of nausea.

It didn't take long for the line to move, which Luigi found suspicious on a personal level, and soon they were ready to pile into the cars with the other park goers.

Daisy went for the seats at the front coaster car, "Hurry Lou!"

Luigi groaned and followed after. This would not end well.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Oh yeah! That was sooo fun!" Daisy chattered happily as they exited the ride, "My favorite part was the final drop, it was freaking awesome! What was your fave Lou? Luigi?"

With a 'gerp' the man ran past the flower princess and to a trashcan. He immediately bent down into it and there were unpleasant noises that nobody really wants a person to describe. Daisy hovered behind him, unsure if she should rub his back or not.

Afterwards they were sitting down again on the edge of one of those small fountains kids throw coins into. Daisy had brought Luigi some napkins and some water.

"Thanks." When Luigi finished his head dropped down onto his hands and he sighed, "I'm sorry Daisy."

"No need to apologize Lou." Daisy said, "It isn't your fault you got sick. These things just happen."

Luigi just shrugged and finished the water, then he stood up, "I'll make it up to you Daisy. Let's go somewhere else, you pick."

Daisy smiled, "Alright then. How about we go somewhere close to the ground, so you don't get sick again?"

"Sounds good to me."

00oo00oo00oo00

Luigi stared at the building in disbelief, "We're going in there?"

"Yep." Daisy grinned and got in line, a hesitant Luigi doing the same, "This place looks so cool! I've never been in one of these before!"

This thrill 'ride' was actually 'The Haunted Warehouse' a building where you were supposed to be 'scared out of your wits', having free run of the whole place. By the appearance of the huge creepy looking building with the broken glass windows in front of them, Luigi didn't doubt the 'scared out of your wits' part for a second.

_Stupid haunted mansion_, Luigi thought angrily as he began thinking of his past adventure in a house he had 'won', but it had turned out to be nothing less than a trap. It had been fun in a way he guessed…not every day that Luigi got to play hero instead of Mario.

"Sweet." Daisy was reading the sign nearby, "It says we have to be at least 13 to enter. This is going to be great!"

"Yeah." Luigi gave her a small smile, hiding the uncertainty inside him. If Daisy wanted to go into that scary looking building, then gosh darn she would! Luigi wasn't going to ruin her fun. He cared too much for that to happen.

When they reached the big rusted metal doors, Luigi gulped and glanced at Daisy, afraid she had heard him. When the girl didn't react he straightened his cap and waited, trying to look calm. Soon they would be ushered into the building, and the scary stuff would start.

Soon it was time to enter. Luigi took a deep breath. _Dr. Henry, here I come._ (He needed a therapist after the mansion incident XD).

00oo00oo00oo00

The inside of the warehouse was dark, the only light coming from the windows up above them. They could only see a few feet in front of them, and Daisy led the way, Luigi trying his best to stay behind her.

"This is sweet." Daisy whispered.

Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream and Luigi jumped five feet into the air. Daisy jumped too, but giggled as she did so.

They started forward and they both cried out in surprise as a koopa ran by suddenly, screaming. Daisy laughed and they started forward down a suddenly narrow hall. Luigi felt more claustrophobic as they walked down another hall, this one was short but had some narrow set wooden steps that ascended into darkness.

The two started up them, Luigi feeling himself shiver. He felt a little better when they passed a window but soon they were in a dark room.

"Let's do this." Daisy put on her game face and stepped forward fearlessly, slipping into the darkness. Luigi hesitated, realizing he couldn't see her.

"Daisy?" The man crept into the shadows his heart beating fast. He reached out a hand and felt his hand brush cloth and soon felt skin, an arm. Relieve flooded his features, though they were not seen in the darkness.

Suddenly there was a sort of glowing light in his face and the figure turned, and he could see that it wasn't Daisy at all. A skull face with flashing red eyes snarled at him, wielding what appeared to be some sort of spear with barbed wire around it's head. Luigi screamed and ran to his right, quickly, "DAISY!"

"Over here Lou!" He heard her voice straight ahead and ran towards it.

"Ow!" Daisy and Luigi fell to the ground, holding their heads. They had run into one another.

"That hurt." Daisy laughed uneasily, rubbing the knot on her head.

Luigi forget his fear and felt very concerned. He touched her forehead lightly, "Are you okay Daisy?" He felt the bump on her head and frowned, "I'm sorry Daisy."

"Don't apologize." Daisy laughed, "It was an accident. I'm sorry for having such a big head!"

"You don't have a big head Daisy! You have a beaut-err, a great…a NORMAL sized…head." Luigi stammered.

She laughed in the darkness and he felt her arm around his shoulder. He shivered as he felt her hair touch his cheek, "Your so funny Luigi." They stayed in that position for what felt like forever, though it was only seconds, and soon they were walking again.

00oo00oo00oo00

Finally they were out of the warehouse and Luigi tried his best to forget all the creepy masked people they had ran into. The one that had scared him the most was one that had tentacle like things running down its cheeks, he had ran into that guy at a sharp corner. Not an overly pleasant experience.

"That was okay." Daisy said as they walked down a street past some small clothing and souvenir shops, "I think I've been to better though."

Luigi glanced something that he had been looking for, "Daisy are you hungry?"

Daisy smiled, "Sure! It's almost lunch time."

He pointed at the booth he had spotted, "Let's get some funnel cakes."

"Yummy!" Daisy cheered, and followed him to the stand.

After grabbing two cakes, two waters, and some cheesy nachos to share, the couple sat at a table near another bubbling fountain. This fountain had statues of toads pouring water into it, one toad statue had a panicked look on his face, and his stream ran crooked where he had tripped over what looked like a blooper.

"This is so good." Daisy sighed after forking a piece of her pecan delight funnel cake into her mouth. Pecans were her favorite nuts, so she also had a bunch diced onto the top of it extra. Luigi had a cinnamon apple one.

"I know, right?" Luigi said with a smile, "Back home we had this old man on the street where we lived, he sold the best funnels. This is probably my favorite desert."

"I love apple empanadas and cinnamon rolls, but this stuff beats all of them." Daisy laughed.

He laughed too, not as loudly though; he liked listening to Daisy laugh.

The two, avidly chatting and laughing, didn't notice the person until she was right on them.

"Hey guys!"

Daisy turned her head and waved, "Hey Candy! About time."

The red headed human grinned as she jogged to their table. She smiled at Luigi, "Hi, Daisy has told me so much about you! I'm Candy."

He nodded, "I'm Luigi Mario. Nice to meet you."

"You're brother is Mario right?"

"Yes."

Candy laughed, "Your parents must have been jokers, naming Mario, MARIO. Haha."

Daisy chuckled, "Yeah, he told me that his mother didn't think she would have anymore kids, she was having fertility issues. She loved her family and the Mario name meant a lot, so she called him Mario. Of course, my Luigi made a surprise visit a year later."

Luigi flushed to his ears. _My Luigi._ Did she say that? Or was it just his imagination?

Candy didn't bring it up if she did hear it; instead she eyed what was left of Daisy's funnel cake, "Are you going to eat that?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes, but kept a smile on her face, "Back off sister, it's mine!"

"Aww."  
>Everyone laughed.<p>

00oo00oo00oo00

They had spent the rest of the day hanging out with friends. Later Peach and Mario reunited with the group and they all went to a pizza joint in the park to eat. Mario of course ordered spaghetti, but Luigi went for a few slices of oink oink pizza (sausage/bacon and cheese).

Daisy slurped her blue-raspberry icee noisily next to Candy and the girl's giggled. When someone tapped on her shoulder, Daisy turned just as Candy tickled her side, and the girl spat a stream of blue icee mixture at a waitress.

The girl did not cry out in surprise, she did not say anything, much rather she just stood there. It's not everyday someone drowns you in icee.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Daisy squeaked, staring in horror at the mess she made.

"It's okay." The girl smiled and grabbed some napkins off the table, in one motion she wiped most of the stuff off her face. A girl with blue eyes looked at them, her blonde hair was okay for the most part, just stained icee blue near the scalp. For a moment Daisy didn't recognize her, then she gasped.

"Stell?"

The girl grinned widely, "Took ya long enough."

"I'm an idiot." Daisy laughed, and stood up, "Guys! This is Estella, she's part of the Sarasa soccer team. Stell, this is Peach, Mario, Luigi, and Candy." She pointed to everyone.

"Hi." Luigi.

"Nice to meet you." Peach said kindly.

Mario nodded.

Candy smiled and held out a hand, Estella shook it.

"So…you all here for the park opening right?" Estella smiled, "Sorry, I don't think they let royalty work here."

Daisy laughed, "I thought you worked at Donny's? (Barbeque joint off Fire Flower Avenue)

"Nah, my boss was a total jerk wad." Estella snorted, "I've always wanted to try working with pizza anyways."

"What do you do in the team? The soccer team I mean?" Candy asked.

Estella grinned, a proud look on her face. She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "I'm the goalie. Best player on the team."

"Whatever!" Daisy teased, "You're a goalie because you can't run worth crap."

"Don't hate the ankles." Estella winked, and the girls laughed.

00oo00oo00oo00

After riding a few rides the gang started for the center of the park where a crowd was already forming. Soon the fireworks would be cast into the sky and afterwards the park would close.

Daisy sat with Luigi on the fountains edge. The others were sitting at a table nearby, Candy talking with Peach about her kingdom; Mario munching on a stick of fried butter.

"This has been an awesome day." Daisy sighed as she stared up at the stars.

Luigi smiled, "I enjoyed every moment of your company, I mean I always do." He blushed slightly but Daisy just laughed.

She let her hand wander, and soon she had his big warm hand clasped in her slender fingers. He looked at her in surprise but she was staring up at the sky, stars reflecting in her eyes.

"Daisy." Luigi said.

"Yeah?"

"I…I think you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. N-no, I KNOW you are." He turned scarlet, but didn't look away. He couldn't lose his nerve now…

"Oh Lou." Daisy giggled and he didn't have time to react before her lips were pressed against his.

At this same moment fireworks exploded into the sky and as they pulled away he saw Daisy aglow with a purple-pink light, spots of green reflecting on her crown. She looked like some sort of angel, lit in celestial lights.

"You're the best Lou." Daisy held tight to his hand and they stayed like that through the rest of the fireworks display.

_Huzzah_, Luigi thought, a dazed smile on his face.

**I had to put that last sentence in there. It just seemed to fit right. Haha. Are you all happy? This is like the longest chapter I have ever written! I didn't even mean to write this much…it just happened. AlwaysNinja, I hope you like how I did your OC. I wasn't sure how to introduce her in an amusement park, but then I remembered a pizza joint that I went to at a park, and bingo. Inspired Girl? Your OC is up next! Either in the next chapter or next after…depends on the story. Love ya guys! Hope everyone liked the much-needed update. :D**


	6. I Spy: Part One

**I Spy: Part One**

"This behavior is unacceptable, especially for someone of such high standing."

He had heard this plenty of times before, but this time the man had brought pictures. Pictures of all things! As the old toad stood in front of the King at his throne, his mouth turned into almost a smirk, like he was happy at the 'evidence' he had discovered, unfortunately the King did not notice.

_My daughter_…the king stared wordlessly down at the photos; solid proof that she was truly not looking to be the face of her kingdom, not having a correct noble image like her mother had.

_If only my Gardenia was here. She would know what to do. _He rested a heavy head onto his hand and sighed as he stared down at the pictures in his hand.

It was time to have a long talk with Daisy.

00oo00oo00oo00

Peach screamed as the glass on the table flew off the table nearly hitting her face, shattering into millions of pieces on the ground, "Daisy!"

Daisy blushed and jogged up to the table, dropping her tennis racket, "Gosh! I'm sorry Peachy! I swear I didn't do that on purpose."

"I-It's alright!" Peach forced a smile, but was shaking inside from the shock of almost getting smacked in the face with a tennis ball. You can't get over that so easy, especially when a glass of lemonade was involved.

"Great!" Daisy said cheerfully and ran back onto the tennis court where Luigi stood anime sweat dropping. The girl was a fierce opponent, and new boyfriend status or not, Daisy showed little mercy where sports were concerned. She had a reputation to withhold after all.

"Ready Lou?" Daisy asked sweetly from the other side of the net.

"…I think so?"

Daisy tossed the ball into the air and dive smacked, sending the ball flying over the net towards Luigi who stood on shaky legs. He quickly stumbled backwards to repel the projectile, "I got it, I got it!" Luigi fell over as the ball hit his head with a resounding 'thrack'.

"Lou!" Daisy ran in concern to where Luigi was lying on the ground. She bent over his groaning form to frown down at him, "You alright hon?"

"I can't feel my face." Luigi groaned as he sat up, a hand on this forehead, "But I think I'm still alive."

Peach watched as Daisy pulled Luigi up to his feet and shook her head as the man was forced into position again. She scolded herself for feeling amused by the sight. Daisy was a real killer when it came to tennis…or any other game for that matter. Peach watched the girl toss another ball into the air and took a sip of lemonade from the only unbroken glass at the table. So far it was Luigi-0 Daisy-5.

"Come on Lou!" Daisy laughed as he sent the ball back at her, said ball bouncing off the net.

Luigi blushed from his place on the court, "I'm sorry Daisy, I'm just not very good at this game."

"Nonsense." Daisy waved a hand in the air, dismissing the thought that her Luigi couldn't play tennis, "Practice makes perfect!"

The man gulped as the brunette took her position again, readying her racket. More pain here we come…

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy stepped through the wide double doors and into the great entry room of her castle, her tennis shoes soundless on the tile floor. The girl wiped some sweat off her face with the back of her hand and smiled up at the great golden chandelier above them, "Home sweet home."

Peach stepped in after the brunette, Luigi not far behind, holding an ice pack to his head. After another hour of tennis mayhem, everyone decided after a well-aimed ball knocked out Luigi, that it was time to take a break. Since the court was off of Daisy's castle, they all went inside to get away from the summer heat.

"Let's head to the kitchens." Daisy said cheerfully, "Anette makes a great drink for days like this. She's the best cook in the region."

"That sounds pleasant." Peach said. She was parched from being out under the hot sun. Sarasa's weather was different from the Mushroom Kingdom's. Sarasa has a climate that is dry and warm, and also one that is capable of bringing snow during winter seasons, but mostly in the mountain areas. The Mushroom Kingdom's weather was just the normal seasons of: fresh spring, muggy summers, cool fall, and snow white winter. Sarara mostly had year round warm weather, excluding March when there were cold winds from the east that could bring hurricanes if you lived off Sarasa's shoreline.

The gang headed to the kitchen and everyone sighed in relief when a cool blast of air hit their faces. There were three ways into the kitchen, the doorway they took was closest to the main freezer, and was kept the coolest. A tan toad with bright magenta spots skipped up to them, a wide smile on her face, "Good afternoon your majesty! I take it the heat has become a bit much?"

"Yup!" Daisy smiled, "We're all parched, do you have any of that awesome punch you usually make?"

"Of course." The toad gave her a happy smile, proud as usual that the Princess loved her creations most out of all the Sarasa chefs, "I'll go grab a pitcher."

They settled down at the dining room table minutes later and drinks were poured. Peach took a long drink from her glass, enjoying the sharp sweet taste that enveloped her taste buds. It was tangy and sweet, but not overly so. The sweetness was not too much or too less, just perfect. The Princess reminded herself to get the recipe later.

"How are you feeling Lou?" Daisy rested a hand on the red bump on Luigi's head. He had removed the ice pack not long ago, the hurting area long numb from the constant cold pressure. He gave Daisy a small smile.

"I'm fine Daisy. I feel much-a better." He blushed lightly when his accent came in. He had lived in the Mushroom Kingdom so long that he had lost most of it, but every once in awhile it would pop up when he spoke.

"That was quite a game you two played." Peach laughed lightly as she sat her glass down, "I was fearing for my life."

"Don't hate Peachy." Daisy grinned, "You know it was an accident."

"Hate? Me?" Peach gave them a look of false horror, "I don't know the meaning of such a word!"

Daisy laughed, "So you're saying you DON'T hate Bowser then?"

Peach frowned, "Well, I can never hate him. I don't believe it is right to hold grudges or anything. He can't help himself."

"Yeah right." Daisy rolled her eyes, "He like kidnaps you every Thursday."

"Where did that silly idea come from?" Peach sighed, "He certainly isn't that…punctual."

"We just love to tease ya Peach." Daisy informed her with a wicked smile.

There were footsteps as someone entered the room, "Sorry guys, Dad had me on the phone for over an hour."

Daisy scooted a chair close to where they sat, "Come sit with us Candy, we have punch!"

"Anette's stuff? Sweet!" Candy skipped over to where they were sitting and plopped down next to Daisy who was filling an empty glass for her.

"Luigi and I had an awesome game." Daisy said, "I won of course, but Luigi managed to send one over the net." She gave Luigi an endearing smile and the man stared down at his glass, rosy cheeked. (Isn't he a doll? ^^)

"Nice." Candy commented, gulping down some punch fast. It was that tasty.

Everyone was chatting happy when they heard the squeak of the doors again, everyone glanced to see who had entered the room and immediately stood up.

"Good morning." The King's voice was tight. Daisy raised an eyebrow. Usually when his voice was like that he had bad news of some sort, or was in a bad mindset.

"Umm, it's noon Dad." Daisy pointed out.

The King blinked then shook his head, "I'm sorry, I have been in a meeting since early this morning, I have lost track of time."

"That's fine." Peach said kindly, "That happens to me all the time."

"What sort of meeting would require you to get up so early?" Daisy frowned. Usually important meetings were scheduled early in the morning, and she was forced to be in attendance, it was only now however that she had heard of there being a meeting at all.

"That is why I'm here now, I have to talk with you about something important Daisy." The King gave her an almost weary look, and she felt her heart beat a little bit harder. Was she in trouble? He looked almost…disappointed in her.

"Sure thing Dad." Daisy stood up and smiled at her friends, "If I'm not back right away, you all can head up to my room if you'd like. I have a huge TV." She looked at Candy, "Candy can show you how to get there, this castle is like a maze sometimes."

"Sure thing."

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy followed her father's tall silent figure out of the room, feeling a tingle of nervousness in her chest. Why was her father being so quiet? What did she do wrong? Did someone die?

The King stepped into his room. He sat down at one of his plush leather chairs nears the unlit fireplace, motioning for Daisy to sit across from him. The girl sat down and glanced at the fireplace. Why the heck did they need one of these anyways? The weather was always warm in Sarasa for the most part, though there was the rare freak winter storm that blew in, she supposed her father just used it for decoration.

The King snapped her out of her thoughts when he spoke, "Daisy?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to show you." He gave her a stern look and he pulled an envelope out from under a pocket in his cloak, "I want nothing but the truth from you Daisy, that is all I ask."

"I don't understand." Daisy frowned. He was using the 'you're in major trouble young lady' voice. Oh boy…

"One of my trusted advisors has given me some photographs." The King pulled some photos out of the envelope, but Daisy could only see the backs of them, what was on those photos was facing the King.

"Trusted advisors?" That was when it hit her. She knew exactly what happened. It was _him_, "You mean that tall toad, the one with the grouchy face and purple spots?" She hated him, and yes that was quite a strong word, but Daisy meant it fully.

"Yes, Arcus gave me these." The King shuffled them in his hands and stared down at them, Daisy could not read his expression. Was he about to scream at her? Get into a long speech about something? Or were they going to sit in this awkward silence forever?

"What is so important about them?" Daisy dared to ask.

Wordlessly the King held out a hand, his eyes staring at a point past her. Daisy turned them onto their backs and stared in shock at the first photo that met her eyes. It was a scene she recognized, weeks back, when the gang (all her friends) went to Peach Beach. She saw herself in the photo laughing next to Luigi. They were sitting on a log out on the beach in front of a crackling fire, toasting marshmallows. The sun was beautiful and bright in the background and the waves sparkled beautifully behind him. She was laughing so hard in the pic that the stick with her marshmallow was fully in the fire, but she paid no mind to it, her eyes were on the man next to her. She noticed immediately what the King found so bad about this photo…her head was resting against Luigi's bare chest as she laughed next to him, a hand resting on his knee.

Daisy felt her cheeks redden in both anger and embarrassment at having such a personal photo taken, "How dare he! He has no right. And we did nothing wrong."

"Daisy you are the Princess of Sarasaland. You are next to a man, one with a naked torso no less. Do you realize what could happen if these pictures got out? Never is a lady to be this close to a man, commoner or not." The King stared at her and Daisy did not look away, rage building in her eyes.

"Dad this is modern days, no one gives a crap about stuff like that." Daisy said angrily, her fingernails sinking into the edge of the photo, "Nothing happened anyways, we were just having fun!"

The King leaned back in his chair, "Look at the rest."

Daisy flipped to the next photo and felt her eyes widen in horror. No way…that bastard. She stared down at the photo of her and Luigi at the amusement park, explosions of colors behind them in the sky, surrounded by a crowd looking at the fireworks show, no eyes on them. A private moment, at least they thought it was. This photo showed a kiss, between Daisy and Luigi…something so private but now out under the light. Daisy felt an unpleasant feeling in her chest and her fist tightened at her side.

"He had no right." Daisy glared up at her father, "These moments are private."

"Not as private as you'd think." The King closed his eyes, "You are the Princess of Sarasaland, there is always someone watching. You are fortunate it was only Arcus. He has brought this to my attention because he doesn't want your image to be marred by bad choices."

"Bad choices?" Daisy felt her voice rise dangerously, "Bad choices my ass! I love Luigi and I intend to keep him. I won't let you or anyone else try and stop our relationship. I have the right to choose whomever I want, and I'm not letting him go."

"Daisy…"

"No!" Daisy stood up her cheeks flaming red, eyes narrowed, "I can't believe you would send someone to spy on me? What is wrong with you?"

The King stood up his eyes narrowed, "Don't speak to me in such a tone Daisy, I'm your father."

"Yeah, I noticed." Daisy wiped the newly developing tears from her face, "Why don't you just ditch me and adopt your little toad spy, I'm sure he would be overjoyed."

"Daisy!"

The girl was out of the door in seconds and he was alone.

00oo00oo00oo00

Candy was sitting on Daisy's bed chatting with Peach when the door opened slowly. Everyone looked, Luigi sitting near the window. They saw Daisy standing in the doorway, but she didn't come in right away.

"Hey Daisy." Candy hopped off the bed and walked towards her with a smile, but as she neared, she stopped a frown on her face, "Daisy?"

Daisy stepped into the room, the light up above revealing more about her features, her eyes were red and puffy.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Peach stepped over, concern clear on her face.

The girl sniffled in response and walked past Candy and sat down on the bed, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Peach frowned as she looked at Daisy's face, a miserable mask, "What did your father say? Is everything okay?"

"He just wanted to have a lovely little father daughter chat." Daisy said with thick sarcasm.

Candy frowned and looked at Peach who looked confused.

Luigi sat on the other side of Daisy on the bed, "What's wrong Daisy? Did something happen?"

"Yes." Daisy closed her eyes and fingered what was in her hand. That was when everyone noticed she had what appeared to be photos on her lap, face down.

"What are those?" Candy eyed the photos in the girl's lap, a curious look on her face.

"Take a look." Daisy closed her eyes and offered a hand to Candy, the photos resting in her palm.

Candy took them and flipped the first one over, and then she smiled, "Aww, I remember that. What a fun weekend that was."

Peach glanced at the photograph and smiled softly, "Oh yes, the beach."

Candy frowned and the red head gave Daisy a confused look, "What's so bad about these pictures? You and Luigi look so happy in them."

Luigi blinked at his name and looked over Candy's shoulder at the first photo. His cheeks turned a bit rosy at what he saw, but felt himself smile at the memory. They did have a lot of fun that day.

"The problem is that they are…personal." Daisy opened her eyes and glared at the pictures in Candy's hands, "One of my father's advisors had to have been stalking us to take these pictures."

"You don't know that." Peach said, "He could have been protecting you by confiscating them from a paparazzi."

Daisy snorted, "Yeah right, I know this little worm. He enjoys getting me into trouble; he has this little smirk on his face. He is such a dirt bag."

"Surely he wouldn't go to these lengths to get you in trouble." Peach frowned, "It would be awfully bothersome to follow someone around all the time, taking pictures like these."

"That's the beauty of being one of my father's men." Daisy growled, "You have enough money to hire people to do your dirty work."

Luigi frowned, "Isn't that against the law? I mean taking photos of someone without their permission?"

"Only if they are published online or in a way that is demeaning." Daisy sighed, "That is Mushroom Kingdom law anyways."

"That little runt." Candy growled, then she frowned, "Wait, he is a toad, right? I mean most of your servants are?"

"Yes, he is." Daisy frowned down at her feet, "I just wish my Dad would fire the bastard."

"Well, why won't he?" Candy said, "Can't you ask for him to be replaced?"

Daisy shook her head, "He is one of our 'legacy' workers. He was in the castle when…" The girl paused but sighed, "When Mom was still, here."

"Oh." Candy sighed, "Well that is unfortunate."

Peach nodded slightly, "Toadsworth has been around for a long time, but thankfully he is nothing like that. He feels like family to me, no he _is_ family."

Candy sat down on the bed, playing with her thick red ponytail, a frown on her face, "Well, why does he do what he does? What does he get as a personal award for getting you in trouble? What are his motives?"

Daisy gave her a curious look, "Huh, I never thought about it like that."

"Yeah," Luigi looked thoughtful, "He wouldn't try so hard to get you into trouble with your father unless he had a reason for it."

"Unless he's crazy or just plain mean." Candy laughed.

"I don't know." Daisy stood up, "But I'm going to find out."

Candy stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

Daisy stepped towards her door and gave everyone a small grin, "If he wants to get so close to my personal life, and then so be it. It's his turn now."

_Well that certainly doesn't sound good,_ Peach thought, but she stood up, "What are you planning Daisy?"

"A little spy game of my own." Daisy informed them with a wicked smile on her face.

Candy grinned, "'Our' own ya mean, I am so in!"

"Oh dear." Peach sighed but stood up, "I suppose there is a first for anything."

Daisy gave her a confused look then smiled, "Sweet, Peachy is in the game!"

"What?" Luigi blinked at Peach, "You're going to do this too?"

Peach nodded, "I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines, it is time that I took action for the benefits of my friends. If Daisy needs me, I'm here." Everyone stared in awe at the Princess who blushed, "What?"

"Wow." Candy giggled, "So Miss Proper Peach, is going to do some naughty spy work? Sweetness!"

Daisy crossed her arms, a wide smile on her face, "This is going to be fun. It's time to dig some dirt on a particular 'friend' to the throne."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Oh noes, what the heck did I create? :) My first oneshot two-parter I suppose! Haha. This specific 'Daisy day' will be two separate chapters, including this one. Both are long of course, so we can get as much good plot-ness in there.** **After the next chapter I will be including a new OC, from Inspired Girl, but after this two-parter. I think we need to dig deeper into some Sarasa history, so I felt we needed this story. If you don't know what I mean by that, you'll figure it out next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	7. I Spy: Part Two

**I Spy: Part Two**

"Ok here's the plan." Daisy was currently sitting on her bed surrounded by her friends, a map spread out across her lap, "The advisors have a get together every night at seven, kind of a party I guess."

"I wonder if they have a piñata." Candy smiled, her eyes shining.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "No, it's probably a small dinner and talk about boring crap sort of get up."

"So we follow the toad back to his room, is that the plan?" Peach asked. She still wasn't too certain she was doing the right thing. Of course she wanted to help her friend out, but she had never _stalked_ someone before.

"Are you sure about this Daisy?" Luigi's hand was on hers, "We don't have to do this. I don't care what happens, if we're really supposed to be together, then nothing can stop us."

Daisy sighed, "Oh Luigi. I just hate it when someone invades my privacy. I know we are never going to be away from each other, not even my father can stop me." The girl squeezed her fingers through Luigi's and smiled, "I won't stand for this any longer. It's time to stomp on a bug."

00oo00oo00oo00oo

The gang headed down the hall, trying their best to look like they were going somewhere with innocent intentions, lightly chatting as they walked to keep suspicions down. Of course only Daisy was being paranoid, everyone else was pretty calm, Luigi playing with a paper clip in his pocket.

Candy spoke up when Daisy forced them to halt at a corner, the brunette peering over the edge with narrowed eyes, "Umm, Daisy?"

"Shh."

"Don't shh me." Candy made a huffy breath.

Daisy turned around, "Guys, that toad probably has his spies on our butts this very minute!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't plant cameras or such in your room Daisy. Especially not in a lady's room. Well…I'd certainly hope not." Peach said, a worried look on her face.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Daisy scoffed, "I mean, he freaking followed me everywhere to take those pics. I'm usually good at telling when I'm being watched, you know because of the whole paparazzi thing; but whoever took those shots were good. They didn't get my radar going."

"Radar?" Candy giggled, "You sound like a robot Daisy."

"Try and put on your serious face Candy." Daisy told her.

Candy nodded but grinned, "I'm sorry, I just don't have experience with this sort of thing…it's actually kind of exciting."

"Daisy! How are you?"

"Eep." Daisy turned quickly to blink at the toad standing behind her.

He was a burly fellow, with a pleasant curl of beard on his face, graying at the bottom. Shiny eyes smiled at her behind round specs. The toad did not give off any intimidating airs whatsoever, and this was further proven to be true when the elder chuckled, "Princess! How are you on this good day?"

"I'm fine Gavin!" Daisy said quickly, quickly pasting a smile on her face, "Just taking a stroll."

"Yes." Peach stepped forward to smile politely, "Daisy was just giving us a proper tour of the castle."

"Really? That's smashing dear girl." The toad's eyes brightened even more so and Peach blinked in confusion when Daisy cast a slight glare her way, "I know all about the history of this great castle, being a member of the council of course I am trained by this knowledge! I shall accompany you!"

Candy's mouth formed a sort of "O" and Peach gave an apologetic look to Daisy who looked deep in thought. Luigi just looked uncomfortable, standing by the wall.

"Thank you." Daisy said quickly, "But no thank you. I want to…see if I can do this myself. I have studied you see…and I want to see if I can apply to my friends, what I have learned."

"Ahh! But of course." Councilman Gavin nodded, still smiling, "I'm proud of you Princess Daisy! I'm sure your father would be most pleased to see you taking charge of things. I'll leave you to your tour now. Have a most joyful time ladies."

Everyone watched as the old toad walked away, his stride surprisingly even and strong, until he disappeared from view.

"That went well." Candy said, "For a minute I was like 'oh my gosh'."

"Ladies?" Luigi frowned, "Did he not see me?"

Daisy chuckled, "You're not royalty, so no, he didn't see you Lou."

Luigi made a sort of pouting face as they continued down the hall, Daisy taking up the lead. Soon they rounded another corner and everyone stopped when they heard voices.

They peered over the bend in the hall and at the end of the hall saw some double doors. After waiting for a moment, everyone ventured from hiding to walk towards the doors, Daisy's heart beating fast as they neared them.

When they reached the door, Daisy pressed her ear against the wood, her cheek feeling hot on the cool surface, "I think everyone is inside. We just have to wait until they leave." She whispered.

Soon everyone was back at the end of the hall. Candy frowned as they stared at the doors, starting to feel bored, "Daisy, how are we going to do this exactly? When they leave, they're going to see us."

"I know." Daisy made a frustrated noise. She quickly tried a door nearby, and made a face when it didn't open, "Maybe we can find a broom closet or something nearby."

Peach tried the door to her right and everyone looked when the door came open.

"Yes, way to go Peachy." Daisy said cheerfully and everyone walked inside.

They found themselves in an actual room and Luigi shuffled his feet nervously in the doorway, "Daisy, what if someone is staying in here?"

Daisy made a motion with her hand, dismissively, "Nah, I can tell when someone is in one of these things. No one keeps the room this neat." Luigi closed the door and sat on the bed with Peach as Daisy moved to a dresser, "See, there's nothing in…"

There was a moment of silence, then, "Cripes."

Peach stood up with Candy, "What is it Daisy?"

Daisy laughed weakly and held up a small blue shirt, "I guess someone IS staying in this room. They have my compliments for keeping it clean."

"Mama mia Daisy!" Luigi said, "We have to leave now." He stood up quickly and moved towards the door…and immediately froze when there was a sound of footsteps in the hall.

"Hide!" Daisy squeaked and quickly dived into the closet, Candy jumping in after her. The door slipped closed and Luigi nearly ran into it. He quickly backtracked and dived under the bed.

Peach paled at the thought of being discovered in a stranger's room, oh the indecency, not to mention the _tabloids_! She quickly ignored the thought of spiders and dust and tried to modestly slip under the bed just as the doorknob turned.

A young toad stepped in just as Peach pulled the end of her pink dress safely under the bed, whispering an apology when she heard Luigi grunt in pain when she kicked him with the end of her heel.

The toad sat down on the bed and sat his small suitcase next to him, letting out a weary sigh. He kicked off his shoes and the mattress creaked softly as he leaned back into bed. They were fortunate that the king had large beds in his guest rooms to suit all visitors of all sizes. Toad beds were notoriously small.

Daisy and Candy were currently hiding behind a line of hangers where various articles of clothing hung. There was not enough there to fully hide them, toad clothes being of such a small size, so if the closet happened to be opened anytime soon, they would be revealed.

Peach and Luigi listened with bated breath as the toad's breaths came out in soft snores several minutes later. Luigi popped his head out from under the bed just as Daisy stepped out of the closet with Candy.

Seconds later he was helping Peach pull herself out from under the bed and soon they were creeping for the door.

Daisy flinched as the door slowly creeped open just enough to pop her head through. She peered out and only seconds later, the double doors at the end of the hall began to open.

Everyone looked in confusion and fear when Daisy quickly shut the door, the wood making a small but notable clicking noise as she did so. They all glanced at the toad and were relieved to see he was still snoring peacefully.

"What's wrong?" Candy hissed the question under her breath.

"The doors." Daisy whispered loudly, "They're opening."

Peach paled and was visibly trembling as she glanced at the toad sleeping on the bed, "Oh dear, this was a terrible idea."

"I'm sorry Peach." Daisy sighed, "It was my idea, I'll take full responsibility if we get caught."

"Wait." Luigi whispered, his head leaning against the door, "I think the hall is empty now."

"Really?" Daisy's voice changed to one of woe to excitement. She quickly pulled open the door as Luigi protested and Candy face palmed.

Everyone's heartbeat settled down a bit when they found the hall was indeed empty. They quickly left the room, making sure to close the door gently behind them.

"Thank the stars." Peach sighed. She brushed the back of a gloved hand against her forehead, though no one really could tell if she was perspiring or not. Peach had a mysterious way of concealing such unpleasant things.

"We can still find that little worm." Daisy said suddenly, "I hear footsteps."

"I don't know Daisy." Luigi said, "We might not be so lucky next time."

"Yeah." Candy agreed, "I didn't realize how scary sneaking up on someone could be. My Daddy would have a heart attack if he knew what I was up to."

"You're right." Daisy said after a long moment, "So I'm going to continue this on my own."

Luigi gave her a surprised look, almost as if he was expecting her to protest his decision, "Are you sure Daisy?"

"I won't let him damage my friend's image's too." Daisy sighed, "He would probably enjoy spilling this to a magazine or something. 'Princesses show their 'true' natures by stalking an old toad, who are these ladies really? Are they truly fit to rule a kingdom?'"

Peach sighed too, "Now you're starting to make me dislike him as well."

"I agree." Candy said firmly, a tight frown on her face, "Just knowing that someone is picking on our Daisy has me about to go into fits!"

"This is my fight now." Daisy told them, "I realized earlier that I'm only jeopardizing my friend's by bringing you guys into this battle. It's time I was responsible and took action by myself."

"You asked for our help, so it's right we come with you." Candy said.

"I didn't ask you, you guys volunteered." Daisy pointed out.

"Oh…well I still want to go!" Candy said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of herself with a pink lipped pout.

"I won't leave you Daisy." Luigi said also.

"I'll stay if you don't think I'll be a bother." Peach smiled softly.

Daisy shook her head, "I can't let you. This could cause a lot of problems if we're caught."

"So?" Candy said, "I don't mind getting a lecture from my Dad. This thing will be worth it, I _know_ it."

Daisy nodded and looked at Peach and Luigi, "You guys too?"

They nodded in response and Daisy sighed, "Alright, let's hurry and see if we can catch up."

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy and her friends started down the hall in pursuit of the councilmen and the toad she knew who would be with them. Soon they had turned down another hall to see a small group of toads and koopas walking farther down it about to round a corner in the hall.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered, "We caught up."

"Which one is he?" Candy stared ahead at the bustling group, seeing several different spotted caps among them, "What color?"

"Purple and white." Daisy said, "He has a grey sort of face, looks kind of grouchy."

"Where are they going?" Peach asked.

"They are going to their rooms." Daisy told her, "Some like to chat in a group before they reach their halls. Our toad should be one of the last to disperse."

After awhile of being careful of not being seen, they found that Daisy was correct. The group lost members as they passed doors, the toads or koopas disappearing into their rooms, and the crowd was growing smaller.

Soon there were only three toads and a koopa left, two chattering away with each other, the others silent.

"I see him." Candy whispered as they peered around the corner of the next hall, "Is he the one with the grey oatmeal skin?"

Daisy held back a laugh, making a spluttery noise, "Yeah, interesting description. I'm tempted to call him oatmeal face next time we have a meeting."

Soon two toads were walking side by side down the hall and the group made certain to look over every corner in the hall, and to only continue pursuit when the toads turned into another corridor.

"This is great." Daisy said as they walked, "If he knew we were following him, he probably would have did something by now. He's pretty impatient."

"So what's the plan?" Candy asked, "Do we just find his room and wait until he's gone and sneak in?"

"Yeah." Daisy replied, "That's pretty much it. Hopefully we can remember the location…this place is like a maze. There are parts of this castle I haven't explored yet, and I live here!"

They paused at a corner in the hall once more and Daisy peered over it. She surprised everyone when she gasped, "Crud!"

"What?" Luigi looked and mumbled a 'mama mia' under his breath, "We lost him."

Candy walked on by and started down the hall, "Let's listen to every door." She said softly, "We might be able to figure out which room they're in."

Peach moved to the first door on her left while Candy walked further down. Luigi merely followed Daisy as she pressed her ear to the first door.

Seconds passed as Daisy found herself at the third door, she smiled when she pressed her face against the wood. She stepped away from the door and motioned for her friends to step over to her, "Found them." She whispered.

"Yes!" Candy cheered, then her face fell as they all turned as a door creaked open.

Everyone backed up as the door swung open and a muttering old toad stepped out, it took him about five seconds to notice them, "What in…?"

A second toad stepped out running into the back of the other toad who was glaring at the group in front of him, "Wha-?"

"You." The toad Arcus said dryly, "What are you doing in front of my room?"

Daisy stepped forward before anyone else could speak. She stood in front of the toad, her form towering over his, eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, "You know exactly why I'm here."

Luigi shared a look with Candy who looked wide-eyed at the two figures who were now openly glaring at one another.

The toad gave her a small smirk, "I suppose his majesty has shown you my pictures I take it?"

"Yes." Daisy snapped, "And you had no right to take them! I don't care how damn long you have been in this castle. You're going to butt out of my personal life-or I'm going to _sock_ you!"

Peach gasped in surprise and Candy smiled. Luigi just stepped back, feeling the invisible flames of Daisy's fury.

Arcus looked taken back for a moment then shook his head, looking almost tired, "You're nothing like your mother."

"What?!" Daisy growled stepping forward, "How dare you!"

"No!" The toad yelled back, and Daisy stepped back in surprise, "How dare you." He spoke those last words softly.

The toad behind him quickly mumbled something and ran down the hall. No one watched him leave…all eyes were on the two figures staring each other down.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Candy asked suddenly.

The toad didn't look at her, his dark eyes staring into Daisy's, "Queen Gardenia was a woman of many faces. She was benevolent, true, and wise. She had an untold love for her people. She…she took me in when no one else would. It is because of her that I have a home. That I…am who I am today."

Daisy shook her head slowly; looking at him in disbelief, "Why target me? Why tatter my image? It can't be because you _care_." Daisy spat the last words at him with a tinge of bitterness, but he didn't flinch.

He surprised her with what he said next, "Do you know why your mother died?"

"I…yes." Daisy closed her eyes, "She died of illness."

"Wrong." The girl opened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Peach said, "Our kingdom was told the same story!"

"No." The toad sighed heavily, leaning against the door, "The King lied."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy cried.

"You!" The toad snapped suddenly, "It was _your_ fault!"

Daisy looked taken aback and stepped backwards, her eyes winced, "W-what?"

"It's your fault." The toad hissed, his eyes flashing angrily, "Gardenia was in good health, she was _fine_…but when _you_ were born…"

There was a heavy silence, not even the sound of breathing. The air was still…and then, "I don't understand." Daisy whispered.

The toad let out a ragged breath and they were surprised to see a single tear fall down his face, "She was my best friend. I…I tried to see you in a good light, but after losing her…it was impossible." He looked up at Daisy and the girl's eyes widened at the look of deep sorrow in his eyes, "You don't look anything like your mother, maybe then I would feel differently…but to me…"

There was a moment of silence, "…I cannot forgive you."

"Y-you." Peach stammered, tears biting her eyes, "How could you hate a _baby_ for being born?"

"You're a monster!" Candy yelled, fists clenched at her sides.

"No she is!" The toad yelled at Daisy who was still too far in shock to respond, "I will never accept her as my queen! She can _never_ be the woman Gardenia was."

"She wouldn't want you to feel this way." Peach's voice calmed considerably and Candy gave her a surprised look, "If you truly loved her, you wouldn't feel so about her own child. She would be pained if she realized how you felt about Daisy."

"I…" The toad paused, looking uncertain. They watched as the toad took in a shuddering breath, pressing a hand to his forehead, "I…I resign."

"What?" Luigi couldn't help saying, a look of surprise on his face.

"You heard me." The toad glared at Daisy, "I quit. Are you happy now?"

"I…" Daisy closed her eyes, leaning against the wall for support. Luigi walked to her side as tears made lines down her cheeks. He grasped her hand and he felt her fingers tremble in his grip.

Suddenly she surprised everyone when she stepped forward, eyes slipping open. Her eyes were full of determination. Daisy blinked away tears and took in a deep breath, "I…forgive you."

"What?" Arcus blinked.

Daisy stepped forward and took the toad's hands in her own, "I'm sorry."

"I…?" The toad paused, then looked away.

They stood there for what felt like forever when Arcus spoke again, this time his eyes were not sad, they were not angry…but full of regret, "No…it is I who should be apologizing. I spoke out of turn…Princess Daisy. I have meddled in your life for too long. I have burdened you with my own pain." The toad pulled his hand out of hers to wipe wetness from his eyes, "Gardenia would be ashamed of what I've become."

"I never knew." Daisy whispered. Candy hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. Daisy closed her eyes in her embrace, resting a hand to her face as tears ran down her cheek, "I never knew my mother. Father won't tell me much about her."

"Yes." Arcus said softly, "He was very depressed when your mother died."

"What…was she like?" Daisy asked suddenly.

The toad gave her a sad smile, "I will tell you all about your mother. It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused."

00oo00oo00oo00

Daisy laughed, "What did she think about that?"

Arcus smiled, "The maids were amused, but Lady Tanthia was not. I have to say it was quite an amusing sight. Your mother was terrible with sewing. It was quite humorous that in her tired daze, she would sew her tapestry end onto Tanthia's dress."

"She shouldn't have been sitting so close." Candy laughed.

"Her nickname was the hawk." The toad chuckled, "She sat their chairs close together that they looked almost connected. If there was even one stitch out of place, your poor mother would get quite a scolding."

"So you were there when she was a Princess?" Peach asked.

Arcus nodded, "We met in a village in the mountains by the name of Nanu. That was my home before this castle. I was sleeping in a tree when the Princess was walking by. I slipped from the branches and startled her."

"I would have probably run away screaming." Candy laughed, "Afraid I was getting attacked by bandits or something."

"She was brave." The toad said, "She laughed when I sat up. She found it quite amusing. She asked me about myself and when she learned of my homelessness, she invited me to the castle. Of course her father, King Hadris, was suspicious of me at first, but when we realized we both shared a love of card games, we became fast friends. Soon I was appointed a councilman, which is the highest honor one can get. You see, although I was poor, I was smart. I have a love for history and I have looked through almost every book in the castle's library."

"Did mother like to read?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, she enjoyed romantic tales best."

Daisy smiled at the thought of her mother sitting at a desk with a pile of books in front of her, "Thank you Arcus, for telling me all these stories. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." The toad said standing up from his seat, "But it is time I pack my things."

"No wait." Daisy said quickly, "I don't want you to leave."

"What?" He looked at her in surprise, "Why would you want to keep someone like me around? After all the hurt I have caused you?"

Daisy gave him a small smile, "You said mother was forgiving, and kind…right? Well so am I." She rested a hand on his shoulder, "And I want you to stay…so you can tell me more about mother."

The toad's eyes met hers and he smiled, "It would be my honor, Princess Daisy."

**Done! I apologize for the long wait. I hope it was worth it, I'm not sure about this chapter. Tell me if you all liked it or not :) I don't know if everything happened to fast or slow, but it was fun to write nonetheless. Next chapter will have Inspired Girl's OC. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	8. The Dedicated

** I'm back! :D Anyone miss me? …...darn, oh well, here's chapter 8 of Daisy Days! I am once again apologizing for the ridiculously long hiatus. T_T Shame flows over me. Forgive me? ;3 Haha, well anyways, in this chapter we get to know Inspired Girl's very unique OC. There is humor galore. Enjoy!**

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon and Daisy and Luigi had this day to themselves...or so they thought.

When she was with Luigi, Daisy loved to spend their time casually. Some days they had a movie marathon, switching it up with humor and horror (Daisy loved it when Luigi tried to hide in her hair during the especially scary parts) or other days they would head to the park and just spend the day chatting. Today they were on a grocery shopping venture. Luigi volunteered to cook up one of his famous pasta dishes, and Daisy had full heartedly agreed, having a weakness for his cooking in general.

They were currently heading down the bread and pasta isle, Luigi pushing the mini grocery cart, Daisy scanning the shelves for linguini noodles, when he froze, Daisy bumping lightly into him.

Daisy blinked at Luigi who was staring forward. She looked ahead, but saw nothing, "What's up Lou?"

Luigi stared then shook his head, turning to give her a small smile, "Uh, nothing."

She didn't question him further, glancing the pasta box they had been searching for in the comer of her eye, "Ah! Here it is." Daisy plucked the box from the shelf and turned to him, "So, how many boxes do we need?"

"Three."

The next isle they skipped, it containing only cereal boxes, and soon they were heading down the canned foods aisle, searching for a few cans of roma tomatoes. Daisy found them in no time, and also tossed a small can of mushrooms into the basket, "Okay Lou, what else do we need? Should I grab an extra can of mushrooms? Lou?" She looked and found that he wasn't paying a bit attention, and was instead staring ahead at a large display of sponge cakes outside the aisle.

"Luigi!"

"What?!" He jumped a bit, jostling the basket, then blushed once he realized it was Daisy who had spoken, "Oh..sorry Daisy."

Daisy was a very curious girl, and she hadn't seen Luigi this distracted since her last fitting for two-piece for Peach's pool party, "Luigi, what's up?" She questioned.

"Err. Nothing." He said quickly, "I just have this feeling. You know, like we're being watched."

My paparazzi skills are failing me once again, Daisy thought. Usually when she was being watched she could tell, "I don't see anyone Lou."

Luigi shook his head, releasing a sigh, "Never mind, it's probably just me being paranoid." He smiled, "Alright, let's go grab some cheese and we're good to go."

00oo00oo00oo00

From behind a fascinating display of frosted sponge cakes, an equally fascinating person peered out from between the loosely stacked boxes, at her subject in the aisle ahead.

Kiwi Fruitcake took it upon herself to continue to be the most dedicated fan girl, a fan girl could be. She could only hold herself back for so long, and now she was firm in her decision to continue a daily mission.

Follow Luigi Mario. Squee. And continue to follow and adore him from afar, Luigi Mario.

_Luigi_. The girl sighed dreamily at the sound of his voice echoing about in her head. Mr. Tall and Green _Dream._ She couldn't help letting out a tiny giggle at that name. She was so clever.

One day, she decided, she would reveal herself for the loyal fan girl she was, but for now, she would keep to the shadows.

Kiwi heard the squeal of grocery cart wheels and cautiously peeked through the boxes at her green hero. He was moving to the next isle, that annoyingly loud brunette keeping close, blabbing on about some TV series she had been watching the following night. Nothing important, though Kiwi was wondering what Luigi liked to watch on television. Remind self to check the Luigi fan site later tonight, she thought, questions must have answers.

The girl was tall, but she kept herself hidden well, stepping silently on cold tile as she followed her quarry. Kiwi made sure to wear soft padded ballet slips when she was following Luigi around. She had been up to this for a week now, and so far they had yet to fail her.

Kiwi kept close to the aisles as she walked, preparing to dive to the left, the moment they turned, knowing full well they would see her if she failed to hide herself. The cart kept forward, and soon she realized they weren't planning on heading into anymore isles. The two continued past them and towards the cold veggies and dairy products section at the far wall. She narrowed her eyes, brushing her soft brown hair away from her face. She would have to keep close to any displays.

She quickly moved to stand behind another large display, showcasing a new brand of Lime flavored KoopaKola, watching as they paused at the yogurt and cheese display. Luigi grabbed up some bags of what appeared to be cheese, and they were off again, turning a sharp left towards the check out lines.

"Darn it." Kiwi mumbled unhappily. She had been enjoying her stealth mission greatly, now she would have to hope they went somewhere equally as able to conceal her presence.

00oo00oo00oo00

Luigi was silent as they stood in line for the check out, and Daisy was baffled as to why. Minutes back he had been chatting easily with her, and now he was acting as if he was in a daze. She watched his hands move about in his pocket and scowled, "Lou, drop the paper clip."

He quickly pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at her in surprise, "Huh?"

Daisy sighed, "Hon, what's wrong? You've been acting funny. Do you still think we're being stalked?"

"I...yes." Luigi admitted, "I just can't shake this feeling, that someones got their eyes on me."

"I always have my eyes on you." Daisy grinned, moving closer. She laughed as he flushed slightly in response, "Anyways...we still have one more stop before we head to your place, so you're going to have to get over your paranoia."

"Where's that?"

"Silly, we can't forget to rent that new movie. Remember? The one with Zip T. in it?" Daisy said.

"Oh...it's not gory is it?" Luigi asked cautiously.

"Nope, it's a humor romance type thing. No worries." Daisy said cheerfully, "We'll save the horror skin-shredding, gut-spilling stuff for next week."

"Mama mia."

00oo00oo00oo00

Kiwi had her work cut out for her. She had followed the couple close when they reached the parking lot, ducking behind various vehicles as she moved at an angular path until she had reached her own car. The girl had got in quickly and had stuck the key into the ignition to find that her car would not start. To say she was horrified would be an understatement.

"No, no, no!" She squealed out loud, sinking into her seat with a long moan. This was not good. By the time she found someone to have her car jump started, it would be too late. It had taken her forever to track Luigi down. She had practically slept in the bushes outside the Mario household that morning! This..._sucked._

"Why does the world hate me?" The girl wailed as she face planted into her steering wheel.

_No, I won't give up! _She sat straight up in her seat, strengthened by a sudden resolve. It was her duty as Luigi's number one fan girl to keep her fellow fans informed...and of course keep the juiciest tidbits to fill her own blog.

Kiwi was afraid, but she put on her game face, blue eyes shining as she stared forward at Luigi and the girl as they reached his truck. She had just thought of a way to continue her mission. Would it be full of danger? Thrills? She hoped so. It would be even more satisfying.

She left her vehicle, not closing the door. The battery was already dead, so it's not like it could get any deader. Kiwi did not have pockets, wearing her usual blue summer dress, and instead tossed the keys under her seat. Carefully she crept around her car and bee lined for the green truck. Luigi was just slipping into the driver's seat, his companion already seated, as Kiwi neared the back of the vehicle.

The girl took a deep breath then rose up from the ground, where she had been crouched. It was now or never. Hoping they didn't glance her in the vehicle's rear view mirror, she quickly climbed into the bed of the truck and flattened down, metal pressing uncomfortably against her back, breath still.

Once the truck started, she took in air. They hadn't seen her.

Perfect.

00Oo00oo00oo00

"Lou." Daisy made a face, "Your radio doesn't work."

"Really?" He tried the dial. No sound, "Oh...another fixer upper."

Daisy laughed, "Always having to fix something. You're always on the job."

Luigi smiled as they turned onto the highway, "Yeah, it's up to me to get stuff in order. Mario broke the blender last week, so I had to fix that up quick."

"How did he break the blender?" Daisy grinned, "Lemme guess. He tried blending hard pasta noodles?"

He shook his head, a grin on his own face as he recalled that night, "No, he attempted to fill it with hard candy and ice cream."

Daisy stared, "What? That sounds so ingenious! Like one of those candy coated ice creams at Dairy Doogans! What went wrong?"

"Well, he accidentally added some jawbreakers." Luigi winced at the memory. The blender had made a frightful sort of screeching noise, "That appliance didn't stand a chance."

"Ouch." Daisy made a face, "I can imagine."

The two continued to share stories until they reached the movie store. Luigi parked the truck and they both got out.

Daisy stepped into the store, the bell on the door ringing merrily, announcing the arrival of customers. A cheerful looking, and familiar, toad girl greeted them loudly from the checkout desk, "Heya guys!"

"Toadette!" Daisy said happily, stepping over, Luigi at her side, "I didn't know you worked here."

"Meh." The toad girl shrugged, eye-ing the name tag around her neck distastefully, "My mom made me get a job here, to help support my uncle's business. He owns the place and he couldn't find anyone to work Saturday, so mom volunteered me. You know how my folks get when it's about 'family.'"

"That sucks." Daisy grinned, "But your family still has the best Christmas parties though. How much does this job pay?"

Toadette smiled, "Well it's not too bad I guess. He pays me a little extra cause of the family thing." The toad beamed, "Soon I'll be able to afford that new stereo system if I keep this up."

"That's awesome!" Daisy gushed.

Luigi leaned against the desk, trying to keep up with the conversation, but his attention wandering easily. After awhile he just left to go check and see what new releases were out. Maybe he could persuade Daisy to rent another romance for next week instead of a slasher.

00Oo00oo00oo00

Kiwi had only checked out her surroundings once, peeking over the edge of the truck with wide eyes. To her horror, the building they were in had mainly glass walls, covered in movie posters, but not enough to conceal her if they glanced this way. What made that worse was the fact that the girl tagging along with Luigi was standing by the door at the checkout desk. If she even looked towards the truck for even a second, she would see her. Kiwi couldn't even risk getting out of the bed of the truck. She could be spotted.

_What am I going to do?_ Kiwi laid back down, her face a mask of misery. This was not going as planned.

After awhile of lying back and staring up at the cloudy sky, she felt her eyelids get heavy. Kiwi had gotten up at around five in the morning to hide outside the Mario's house, and she was just now feeling the effects. Usually she slept in during the weekend, but she had abused her sleep schedule, and now she would pay for it.

"No. No. No. NO." The girl muttered furiously to herself, "Must stay awake."

So Kiwi waited.

And waited.

Waited...

"...snore."

00oo00oo00oo00

"Omeegosh though." Toadette squealed again, "You wouldn't believe the look on his face! Toad is such a goof!"

Luigi already had the movie that Daisy wanted, tucked under his arm, and now he waited at the desk, wishing Toadette would hurry up and scan the movie and they could pay for it and leave, but as usual, she had a lot to say. Toad liked to refer to his overly chatty sister, as a 'chatter box' and well, Luigi could believe it.

"Yeah, he's so nerdy. Last night he had these stupid goggles on his head, looked so freaky. He told me he's trying out this new style or something. Pfft, some style." Toadette continued, rolling her eyes.

"Umm." Luigi tried to get a word in. Toadette of course, continued babbling, but Daisy noticed him.

"Oh, you have it?" Daisy said, "Okay, guess we're ready to go then."

Toadette surprisingly heard her, "Oh." Her face split into her usually over-cheery smile, "Let me get that for you then." She grabbed the DVD and squeaked happily when she looked at the cover, "Zip T. is in this! I saw it last week with a friend, you're going to love it!~"

Luigi breathed a sigh of relief as the movie was handed back to him. He paid Toadette and they both left the store.

Finally!

00oo00oo00oo00

Kiwi felt cold metal under her back and shivered. Soon she was blinking in the darkness.

Darkness?

"No! I'm blind, I'm blind!" Kiwi flailed and stood up. She felt herself lose her balance and fell out of the truck. She hit the ground with an 'oof', and stared up with wide eyes. Stars? She was relieved. It was only night and she still had full use of her eyes.

Wait...night?

The girl reached her feet with a gasp. How long had she been asleep? More importantly, where was she?

Kiwi looked around and found light. She found herself staring at a window...the same window she had been staring into sometime this morning before taking refuge in the shrubbery. The Mario home!

The girl proceeded to do a happy dance in the yard, ducking down suddenly as a silhouette appeared in the window. Was she seen? She stared upward. The shadow disappeared. Most likely someone had just passed by it. Sweet mercy.

Kiwi boldly sneaked forward towards the house, and eventually found herself hiding under the window, her body stooped over, head staring up at an uncomfortable angle, trying to see any part of Luigi. Nothing but what appeared to be part of a ceiling fan. _Darn it._

The girl made a huffy breath, annoyed with her cowardice. She would not give up so easy, she had come to far for that. It was now or never! Onward march!

Kiwi stood straight up, knowing full well someone could see her now easily if they looked this way. She found herself looking at an empty kitchen, but she saw Luigi. There was a wide opening in the wall straight ahead that led out to the living room. She could see the back of his lovely green cap, and the top of the brunette's head(of course she ignored this fact). They seemed to be sitting on a sofa in front of TV. She could see the top part of the television, and the hard glow coming from it, some of the light dancing across the window's glass.

"Oh my green mustachioed hero." Kiwi sighed happily as she stared at that elusive green cap, "If only we could meet face to face, and throw back behind us, these veils of undiscovered passion." She honestly didn't know what half of that meant, she had read it online somewhere, but she shook off this information from her mind. All that mattered was the moment after all.

00oo00oo00oo00

Mario came home early in the morning, knowing full well he would have to sneak into the house. He had promised Luigi he would stop spending the night at the casino on the weekends, but he couldn't help himself. It was a bad habit of his. Well his brother would have to forgive him once he hit the jackpot. It would happen one day. He just knew it.

The man stepped up onto the stone path leading up to the house. He reached the door then looked to his left, blinking in surprise at a stray flash of something blue. He stared at the girl lying unconscious next to the window.

Mario bent down and tentatively touched her shoulder, "Miss?"

He shook her lightly and the girl's eyes blinked open, "Wha?"

"Are you ok?" Mario gazed down at her in concern.

She stared up at him for a long moment before scrambling to her feet, "Yeahhh. I'm good. Totally peachy-dory."

He stared at her, and she stared back.

"Err...Bye!" The girl quickly dashed away and he watched as she disappeared around the truck and started at a full run down the road, her long brown hair sweeping back behind her.

Mario stood there for a long time, marveling at her agility...shrugged...and then stepped inside the house.

**Haha, that was fun to write. Sorry that most of this was lacking in the Daisy department, but it just turned out better this way, with this particular OC and all. Did you guys like this chapter? Please let me know! :D **

**Inspired Girl, we will venture back to this OC in the future, so let me know if anything needs corrected. She had a fan girl vibe about her, so hopefully this was a correct notion.**

** Thanks for reading! :3**


	9. Thorns: Part One

**Daisy Days: Chapter Nine**

**Hello all! I'm back to my normal schedule of updating. I'm getting off my lazy bum and getting back into my writing. I will do my very best to make my updates less far apart from each other, but as usual, I have my busy days. ;3**

**I hope you like this chapter. Today we have Luigifan's OC, Rose! Nice big update for you all.**

The toad woman closed her notebook and sat it on her desk. Eyes dully followed her movement as she walked over to the white board. She grabbed up a marker and began writing.

**Group Project**

Heads perked up off of desks and students glanced around at each other. Daisy Sarasa had been ready to fall asleep, eyes droopy, when her koopa friend, Kady, had prodded her awake with a jab from her pencil.

"Ow." Daisy muttered and glanced at her friend who pointed at the board. The brunette looked to the front of the room and released a tired moan.

Group projects were usually not that bad, but in Mrs. Tayte's class, you couldn't loaf off the work load onto another member of your group. She made sure that everyone 'reviewed' one another with a half sheet of paper, and turned it in at the end of the week, so that the project's member's were graded as 'fairly' as possible.

However, it depended entirely on the members. If for example, you were grouped with two other people, both of which were not really in the friend category, then you could receive an unfair grade just because they didn't like you.

Daisy was a fairly popular girl, knowing many people and forging pretty good relationships, but kept only a few close friends. Kady (childhood buddy), Estella (soccer buddy), and Candy (newest princess-buddy) were a few of these closer friends. Daisy had found out early in school, that most of the people she could befriend here were easy to switch sides and one moment they could be hanging in their usual circle of friends, then find themselves in a different group.

This could either suck terribly, or end up an easy A. Daisy nervously played with her eraser as she and Kady, stared ahead at the teacher who was turning to regard the class.

"Alright everyone, we have a group project. This will be worth fifty points, so be sure to get it done and get it done right." The toad marked on the board again, "Twenty points for a three page paper, in proper 12 point format, 10 points for research and proper work cited, and 20 points for poster and presentation."

"I hate writing." Daisy mumbled as the teacher continued chattering away, in that annoying shrill voice of hers.

The teacher beamed at them as she finished writing, as if she felt they were all shivering in their seats in excitement at the prospect of working on this project. _Right..._

"All right everyone." Mrs. Tayte picked up a box from off her desk, a hole at the top, "I will pass around my partner box and we'll get these groups situated."

_Whoo hoo, _Daisy thought sarcastically, as the box was passed to the person at the front right row. She watched as it traveled down the rows, feeling a knot come up into her throat. They would pick a slip of paper out of the box with a number on it. The other two people who shared your number, would be your group.

Daisy tried to think of all the people she could possibly get matched up with. There was Kady, which she had no problem with. Let's see...

She glanced to her right at the far upper desk. Ginger, a tiny toad girl with purple hair, smiled positively as she reached into the box. Ever the optimistic.

Kaden and Kassidy, koopa siblings who had transferred from a Mushroom Kingdom school, were passing notes to each other, seemingly unaware of how bad a group project could be. Of course, they were new fresh meat, yet to form any concrete relationships in High School as of yet...

_Hmm... _Daisy looked to the front row. Tracy, a quiet toad girl, not much known about her...Ninia, a loud duphlighost gal, overly chatty and annoying-but survivable.

Jetta, a human girl with dark green hair sat at the far back of the room, straight behind her. She wasn't very friendly. _That's one negative prospect_, Daisy thought, _she would probably refuse to work with me... _ Jetta was known to be fiercely antisocial, and bitey when bothered. Most of the time she would just sit off by herself during lunch, scribbling away in her journal.

Who else? There was Calvin, a rich snobby bob omb, who used Daisy's personality as an excuse to ignore the fact that she was royalty, because she didn't act "the part", and felt he was above everyone else in the school.

Finally there was the worst possible group member in the room.

Rose Makenta.

Daisy stiffened at the thought, refusing to glance behind her at Rose, who was probably texting away in her cell phone, uncaring of anything pertaining to school.

Of course, Daisy wasn't too worried. Life enjoyed screwing her over sometimes, but she felt the stars weren't in a playful mood today, so she should be ok.

_Just me and Kady. _Daisy leaned back in her seat, as the box neared her desk. Soon she was reaching into it and feeling for a paper. She caught one up in her fingers and the box moved onto Kady. Daisy found her number, **3**,and eyed Kady, who was staring at her number. The angle she held it up to her face, made it impossible for Daisy to glance what it was. _Please be three..._

"What did you get?" Daisy whispered. Kady looked over at her and had already saw Daisy's number. The koopa made a face and showed the number.

**4**

"Of course," Daisy mumbled unhappily, "The stars hate me." She slumped down onto her hands, elbows propped against the face of her desk, glancing around at her fellow students, looking for the owners of her number.

"Alright, everyone get with your groups. Once you find each other, take a seat together so I can write down names. No trading numbers!" The toad teacher narrowed her eyes as she looked around, "I won't tolerate it. You all are practically adults, so I don't want any childish activities, got it?" The toad beamed as if the dark tone she had carried seconds back hadn't happened, "Alright!" She clapped her small hands together, "Group up!"

Daisy slid out of her seat, straightening her dress and tiara, frowning as students surged around her. There were calls of numbers. Two and four, but no threes.

Kady waved her number in the air and found her two members easily, the duplighost and one of the koopa siblings. She gave Daisy an apologetic smile and went to sit with her group. Daisy glumly glanced around, paper wrinkled up in her hand.

She saw Ginger, the tiny toad girl hold up her number, and her mood brightened considerably. Daisy moved past some people still looking for their groups, and met the toad at the front of the room, "Hey Ginger." She greeted kindly, relief coming over her face.

"Hi Daisy!" Ginger replied cheerfully, "Three?"

"Yup." Daisy held up her number, though one couldn't see it really because it was still crumpled up in a ball.

"Ok, great, now we just need to find our last member." Ginger said, "Then we can decide on a topic. I have so many great ideas!"

While the toad girl started chattering happily about her ideas, a not-paying attention, Daisy, looked around. Who was the final group member?

Daisy found that everyone seemed to have found their groups, already sitting down, except for one person. The brunette felt herself ice over when she saw who was walking over to them.

Rose stepped over, her nose wrinkling when she saw Daisy, "But, of course." The girl said dryly.

Daisy clenched her fists together as she returned the girl's glare. Out of all the people in this room, it just had to be _her._

Rose was a human, one of the few that attended the school here, and she was quite the queen bee. She was quite attractive, with curls of blonde hair falling down her back and forest green eyes. A soft clear complexion, milky fine, and soft pink lips. She was tall too, and there were rumors she modeled for a few magazines on the weekends. Daisy wouldn't have been surprised. Rose's family was stinking rich, and owned more than one business in Sarasa, a few her father liked to work closely with.

A long time ago, Daisy and Rose, first met as children. They had met each other at a charity dinner Rose's father had hosted, and the King had attended.

A short, freckled, nine year old Daisy had been sitting at one of the tables, bored out of her mind, as adults held conversation around her. She played with one of her brown braids, face pressed against cherry red tablecloth, that reminded her of the same flavor of popsicle.

"Daddy." The child frowned, looking at her father who was handing a waiter his empty plate, "Can't I go outside and play in the gardens? I won't wander off."

"Daisy." The King looked at his daughter with a sigh, "Please try and relax. Enjoy some more dessert if you'd like. We'll leave in an hour, just be patient."

Daisy made a pouty face as she glared at her dirty plate, that contained half a cheesecake, "I'm sick of this stuff. Why can't I have ice cream?"

"Because Daisy, you will make a huge mess."

"What about fried ice cream?"

"Daisy." His voice rose in warning, and the girl sighed.

"Fine..." The child settled in her seat with a huff, glaring down angrily at the napkin in her lap. After awhile she grabbed it up and tried folding it. She had never tried making a paper airplane out of napkin before. After awhile, it became apparent that napkin wasn't the right material for such things, and she continued to sulk.

"Your majesty!" A man's smooth voice caught her attention, and Daisy watched as a man in a shiny tux, approached their table, his blonde hair gelled back, an equally shiny smile on his face.

"Leo." The King stood up from the table, reaching out a hand to hold onto the man's. They squeezed hands and stepped back to appraise one another, Leo looking humbled as he stared up at Daisy's tall father, "How are you?"

It was at that time that Daisy thought of a plan. She scooted her chair out quietly and watched as they continued to talk to one another, loudly and enthusiastically. Daisy took this distraction as her chance, and quickly left the table.

The double doors opened and then shut, muting the sounds within. She was in a long grand hallway, outside the great room where the party took place. Daisy grinned widely and started down the hall. If someone questioned her, she would just say she was looking for the restroom. What she was really doing however, was exploring. She was tired of being bored. A little adventure was what she needed.

The child found the halls empty, and as she walked down the stretch of hallway, she began to feel lost. There were so many doors, and everything looked the same. Suddenly she found another set of double doors, these of a rich brown wood. Daisy opened them and slipped through. She grinned when she found herself in a familiar place. She was in the entry hall, and just through one last set of doors, was outside.

Sunlight streamed through the glass doors, and Daisy moved faster towards them, looking forward to the warmth of the sun on her back, more than ready to leave this cold fancy-smancy place.

"Where are you going?"

Daisy started, jumping a bit as she turned to look for who had spoken.

A human girl sat at on a fancy green sofa, the material almost matching her eyes perfectly. She wore a pretty velvet dress, a rich blue-green, pearls laced around the neck with a lace border. Her golden curls were sitting atop her head, in a neat bird's nest style, a silver comb stuck at the top. She was very pretty and as Daisy regarded her with wide eyes, she thought of a doll she once had as a child. It had been beautiful too, but it had always scared Daisy. It had been a gift from her father, so she acted as if it was the greatest gift she had ever been offered, but at night, she hid the doll away in her closet. To be honest, the doll's ever-seeing eyes, scared Daisy.

"I-I want to go outside." Daisy stammered, watching as the girl reached her feet.

"Out there?" The little girl did not make a face, but rather wrinkled her pretty little nose, "But you'll get all sweaty and gross."

"I don't mind." Daisy said, feeling braver, now that the image of the doll was shaken away, "I like it outside."

The girl looked at her as if she was staring at a new type of animal, "You're weird." She said suddenly.

Daisy felt her nails pinch her palms as she clenched her fists together, a familiar heat rising in her face, "I am not!" She was an impatient and easily angered child, at even the smallest comments. This was just part of her personality, even as an adult.

The girl smoothed her dress down, looking as if she had not heard Daisy speak, "Well, anyways, it isn't polite to walk out on a party." She looked up at Daisy, "My name is Rose."

"Daisy." Daisy mumbled angrily in return, crossing her arms over her chest.

The girl, Rose, blinked, "Daisy? You're the princess?"

"Yep." Daisy said with a slight huff, flipping her braid over her shoulder, "I am."

Rose looked at her with surprise clear on her face, but then relaxed."You don't act like a princess."

Daisy's face flushed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too angry and childish to be royalty." Rose said simply, slipping a strand of blonde hair back out of her face, "I bet you're lying. You probably stole that crown you're wearing too."

The brunette's eyes widened in disbelief. She had just been accused of stealing her own crown. Daisy was not angry that this girl did not believe her, it was merely the fact that she was being accused of being a thief, that had her _boiling_ mad.

Rose did not have time to react, before she was thrown backwards onto the floor, a raging Daisy on top of her, little fists tearing at her dress.

The taller girl, was too horrified and shocked to do much in defense besides scream, "Daddy!"

Soon people heard the fuss and adults entered the room. A kitchen attendant pulled Daisy off of Rose, who was wailing loudly about the condition of her new dress. Soon the King and Rose's _father_, Leo, had entered the room.

"What in the world?" Leo ran to scoop up his daughter, who burst into tears at the sight of her father.

"She ruined it daddy! My dress, it's all torn up!"

Daisy was released, now feeling numb and very much aware of the eyes on her person. She no longer felt taken up in a storm of rage, but rather embarrassed and ashamed. She also felt very afraid as her father's shadow fell over her.

"Daisy!" His voice was low, and dangerous. The girl looked up with wide eyes.

To say that she had been punished would have been a sort of understatement. She had been both grounded, spanked, and without dessert for weeks to come.

Back to the present, Rose was giving Daisy a fake smile, her eyes still very cold, "Seems like we're partners, Daisy."

Daisy said nothing, lips pursed, but Ginger stepped between them, naive as usual to the tension around her, "Hi Rose, welcome to the group."

Rose raised an eyebrow at the toad's welcome but nodded her head, "Thanks."

"So, anyone have a topic idea?" The toad asked, pulling a notebook out of her desk, "I have a lot of topic ideas, but this is a group effort, so I'm open to everyone's opinions."

"So," Rose ignored the toad, staring at Daisy who stared back, "I get to grade you this time. Hmm." The girl's pastel pink lips curled up into a smile, "I'll try and be as fair as possible."

"Mhm." Daisy nodded, wearing her own tight smile, "I bet you will."

"Do you?" Rose grinned, showing white teeth.

"How about we do our project on famous places?" Ginger said, flipping through her notebook, "I've chosen a few..."

"Fine." Rose said impatiently, "I don't care."

"Sound's good to me." Daisy said to Ginger with a small smile, the toad smiling in response, "Where do we meet?"

"Not my home." Rose said before Ginger could open her mouth, "Father is much too busy for me to allow disruption to his work."

"You live in a mansion, don't you?" Daisy said, "Plenty of room, and I'm sure we won't be having band practice, but I can find my clarinet if you're interested."

Rose ignored her joke and smiled unpleasantly, "Clarinet? The same one you threw across the room during music class in the fourth grade?"

Daisy was ready to throw some bombs into the conversation when Ginger interrupted, "How about my place? I mean, it isn't as big or anything...but my mom works real late, so we can be as loud as we want."

Daisy took in a deep breath, "Sounds great." She gave the toad a small smile, even though she definitely didn't feel like smiling at the moment.

"I'll get the poster board." Rose said, and held out a hand, "Notebook please." Wordlessly, Ginger handed her the notebook and they watched as Rose grabbed a pen off a nearby desk and flipped to a page. She wrote on a page and then handed it to Ginger, "My phone number. Call me and we can schedule a time tonight. Later."

The bell rang at that moment and there was a shuffling of books and feet as people moved to gather their things and leave the room. Rose had already disappeared.

Time passes fast when you're having fun.

00Oo00oo00oo

"Ugh, why?" Daisy grabbed onto her locker door and hung on to it, "Why!?"

Kady rolled her eyes as she moved to open her locker, "Oh come on Dais! It won't that that bad."

Daisy stared at the koopa, "Kady...do you know who Rose is? Seriously? She's like the root of all evil."

"I thought that was Jessamine." Kady stacked her books onto the top shelf of her locker. The birdo was a nasty pain the butt, and liked to cause all sorts of trouble. Kady had yet to meet this Rose, but heard a few things about her. She was a cheerleader, member of the Etiquette Club (co-leader), and her father headed many large companies throughout Sarasa and the Mushroom Kingdom, some supposedly as far as the Bean Bean Kingdom. She sounded like a snobby rich girl, but so was Jessamine. Well, maybe not as rich, but still.

"She's worse, way way worse." Daisy mumbled, shutting her locker door with a bang.

Kady followed Daisy down the hallway, "Well, at least it isn't a long term thing. It's only for a week."

"Yeah I guess." Daisy sighed. Once this week was over, she would never have to see Rose's smirking face again. Well, occasionally in the hall and in class of course, but there would be plenty more space.

00Oo00oo00oo

"Wow, what's so bad about that?" Koopie followed her friend down the sidewalk.

"She's an obnoxious tomboy and we don't exactly have a good history together." Rose replied, staring forward.

Koopie moved her shoulder bag onto her other shoulder, flipping her ponytail free of the strap, "Well, I think it would be neat to meet a real princess."

"Hah!" Rose stopped, the koopa crashing into her with an 'oof'. Rose turned to smirk at Koopie who sighed, "Some princess. She's probably adopted."

Koopie just shook her head as they started walking again. She and Rose had been friends for years now, but she had yet to share something in common with her where it concerned enemies. Koopie was a very friendly and out going type, with a big heart. She had plenty of friends, and no one had ever spoken an ill word towards her, so she couldn't understand Rose's strong dislike towards the Sarasland Princess.

"So, you're going to work together tonight?" Koopie asked.

"Yes, so I can get this whole thing over with." Rose said, "I won't spend a whole week on some petty project, that isn't even worth fifteen percent of our total grade. The teacher makes even extra credit seem like it's 'do or fail'. Laughable."

Koopie walked fast to keep up with Rose's long legged stride, "Well, want to grab a shake and hang out a bit first?"

"I'm expecting a call, but sure."

"Great! We can try the new flavor, it's a limited edition thing, so we can't miss out-"

Rose was barely paying attention to what the koopa was saying, too distracted by her thoughts about tonight's group meeting, to care.

00oo00oo00oo

Ginger's house was located at the edge of town, a small house, but not ugly. It had clean white panels and neatly painted window boxes full of blossoming pink flowers. A little stone path led up to the door.

Daisy knocked on the door lightly.

The door opened and the toad girl smiled up at her, her purple hair done up in cute pigtails, "Hello Daisy!"  
>"Hi." Daisy greeted, and stooped so she could step inside. They had made one mistake in choosing their meeting place. Toad houses were much smaller than normal sized homes for koopas and humans. Daisy felt awkward as Ginger took a seat at a dining room table and had to lower herself down gently, wood creaking softly under her, as she sat.<p>

"Okay, now we have to wait for Rose." Ginger said, she pushed a notebook across the table to Daisy who took it, "Look at my notes while we're waiting."

Daisy opened the notebook just as there was a knock at the door. _Yay,_ Daisy thought, as Ginger excused herself to answer the door.

Not a minute later, Rose was entering the room with Ginger close behind. Rose met Daisy's stare head on, refusing to look away, and Daisy felt herself tense as the girl took a seat next to Ginger.

"How about we focus on landmarks first?" Ginger said, "How about the Wind Fish statue in the Red Hills? I love the story around that one. Or maybe the Star Mountain temples?"

"Sure." Rose said, "Tell us about it."

Daisy watched as Ginger began to talk about all she had researched, but her eyes soon moved to Rose. Of course, the girl wasn't paying attention to a word the toad was saying, and instead had her phone out and was scrolling down her messages. Daisy tried to pay attention as well, but was so distracted by Rose being distracted, that she found herself staring down the girl instead of focusing on the work at hand.

Rose noticed eyes on her, and looked at Daisy, tucking her phone away into her pocket, "Take a a picture, it might last longer."

"That quote's a bit over used, isn't it?" Daisy shot back.

Rose smiled, "Not as overused as your hair style."

"Shut up!" Daisy slammed her fist against the table.

CRACK.

Everyone screamed as the table cracked in half and fell to the floor with a bang. Ginger hugged her notebook to her chest, eyes wide in horror as she stared at the table that was lying with broken legs, flat on the floor.

"Smooth move." Rose commented.

Daisy gritted her teeth, "Shut up." She blushed as she looked at Ginger who was staring at her with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry Ginger! I can pay for that."

"Sure daddy won't mind?" Rose smiled sweetly, and walked over a broken leg of the table, "Be right back, need some air. Smells funny in here."

Daisy glared at the girl as she left, before turning to the silent toad girl, "I'm so so sorry Ginger! I don't know what came over me."

"I-it's fine." Ginger said quickly, "It was an accident, no worries!"

"No, it was my fool temper acting up again." Daisy scowled, "I should have more control than this, but that _witch _just loves to test me."

The toad stared at the ground, looking uncomfortable, "I...I think I heard the buzzer go off. I'm making cookies, for the group...be right back!" The toad fled the dining room and Daisy was left alone.

00oo00oo00oo

Outside Rose was sitting on the front step of the house, her phone gripped tightly in her hands. She took in a long breath before dialing the numbers. The screen on the phone flashed and a phone icon moved on the screen.

"Sarasaland Memorial." A male voice on the phone said.

"Yes," Rose breathed softly, holding the phone close to her ear. She played with the charm hanging off the phone with her other hand, "Can you connect me to room 147 please?"

"Right away miss, just a moment."

There was a ringing noise and a beep, and then a female voice answered, "Yes?"

"Room 147?"

There was a pause, "Can you hold?"

Rose felt a chill race down her spine, "Okay I guess."

There was a noise behind her, and Rose looked to see Daisy step outside. She stopped the call, taking in a deep breath.

Daisy frowned, "Ginger made cookies."

"Oh." Rose tucked her phone away, "Alright."

The girl brushed by Daisy, and the brunette watched as she disappeared inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.

00Oo00oo00oo

Inside they all sat on a long couch in the living room, a plate of oatmeal cookies sitting on the table in front of them. Daisy took one, nibbling it thoughtfully while Rose merely stared at them.

"What?" Daisy said, "Not hungry?"

Rose glared sharply at her, "I don't eat gluten."

Ginger blushed, "I'm so sorry, I should have asked about that before making plans."

"No, it's okay," Rose said quickly, "I'm fine."

"Okay, so Star Mountain? There are three temples, one sitting at the top, the others in the middle. There used to be four." Daisy looked at Ginger.

Ginger finished, "But it was destroyed long ago, in a meteor shower. People believed it was an omen of something big to come."

"Didn't happen though." Daisy said, "But oh well. What else do we know?" She looked at Rose, "Did you look up anything?"

"No." Rose looked distracted, phone in hand. She was staring at the screen, forehead furrowed lightly.

Daisy scowled, "Seriously? This is a group project, drop the phone."

Rose stood up so fast, Daisy nearly spilled out of her seat in surprise. The girl trembled, and for a moment Daisy was afraid she would start yelling up a storm. Instead, Rose, calmed her trembling, shoulders rigid, and quietly left the room.

00oo00oo00oo

Outside Rose's fingers shook as she dialed the numbers on her phone again. She held up the phone to her ear.

"Sarasaland Memorial?"

"Room 147 please." Rose said softly.

"Just one moment please."

"Okay." Rose said, more to herself than to the voice on the other end. She took a seat once again on the stone step, playing with a strand of her hair with one hand, twirling it tightly around a finger and releasing it again.

"Hello?" A voice picked up.

"Room...147, please?" Rose said.

"Alright, let me check."

Rose took in a shuddering breath, eyes closed tight. The silence was killing her. Pick up... _Please._

Suddenly, "Hello?" A soft tired voice.

Tears pricked up in her eyes, "Mama?"

"Yes, I'm here Rosie, I must have fallen asleep again."

Rose wiped her tears away on the back of her free hand, "I was worried about you, when you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry love," The voice paused, "How is school?"

"It's okay, nothing special."

"Your education is very important Rosie. It's the one thing no one can take away from you."

"Yeah..." Rose took in a long breath, "Have you been feeling okay?"

"I'm alright, don't worry about me."

"Rose?"

Daisy stood outside the door. Rose stood up, almost tripping over her feet, "I-I'll call you back later mom, I have to work on a project."

"Love you sweetie."

"Love you too."

Rose slipped the phone into her pocket, glaring hatefully at Daisy, who was looking at her with alarm in her eyes.

"Are you crying?"

Rose's teeth were bared as she yelled, "I came out here to get away from you! Can't someone make a personal call without being interrupted?" Tears sparkled in her eyes, slipping free down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Daisy said, taking a step back, staring in shock, "I just came out here to check on you."

Rose quieted, eyes closed tightly, "Please...just leave me alone for a while, ok? That's all I ask."

Daisy nodded, and stepped back inside, shutting the door slowly. When she was inside, she leaned against the door. Rose was _crying? _The nasty snobby girl who loves to taunt her and ridicule her, could _cry? _Daisy was just shocked. She had never seen her cry before, well not since she was a kid. Rose always seemed to keep a calm face, even when she was angry. This outburst wasn't like her.

Something was wrong, but Daisy wasn't sure _what._

**To be Continued...**

**Yeah didn't plan on it, but this is another two-parter. So, did you like it? Let me know. I accept constructive criticism as well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
